Cannibal
by The Odd One95
Summary: The crimes in Jump City have usually been pretty low key and not so scary. But that's going to change... in possibly the most savage way. M for cannibalistic gore.
1. Chapter 1

**(I had actually started this story on my previous flashdrive, but I wasn't liking how it was going.**

**Now I get the chance to restart it. *cue evil cackle ***

**Violence, handle the warnings.**

_**Violence: With pleasure. Okay, for one, expect gore, and a heck of a lot of it. Not just any gore, if you couldn't tell by the title, cannibalistic gore. Also expect a lot of cursing, it's a head canon that villains curse like sailors. Hmmm... probably some make outs, I hope so anyway, and that's it.**_

**Enjoy...)**

TIME: 11:24 PM.

"Freak!"

"Fucking creeps!"

A red eyed teenager rolled his eyes. "When are they gonna realize how not creative their insults are?" "Probably when they aren't completely wasted." A gray skinned older teen grumbled, taking another inhale on his cigarette.

Two other teens, rich kids the older teen assumed, were laughing and their eyes were bloodshot. "Yeah, that's right, they're probably fags on top of that!" One with spiked blonde hair yelled. The red eyed teen rolled his eyes again. "It's called bisexual, and I wouldn't do Johnny if my life depended on it!" He yelled back.

Johnny flicked the ashes off his cigarette. "Punk, you're talking to rich dumb asses. Let's just go, Blackfire's gonna be pissed that I'm late coming home." Punk, as in Punk Rocket, sighed. "Might as well, mate." The two walked off. "Surprised they didn't recognize us." Punk noted. Johnny shrugged.

The two boys, Eric and Dave, were disappointed that the two 'freaks' left. "Let's go get another beer." Eric (the blonde) said. "We got kicked out, 'member? Let's go home, raid my dad's fridge." The other slurred, hair spiked similarly, but it was black. The two began stumbling, looking for a taxi.

Then it happened. Eric was about to say something when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into an alleyway. "Eric... where the hell did you go?" Dave mumbled. A giggle was heard and a very attractive young lady walked out. Tanned skin, hip length blood red hair, and mint green eyes, she giggled. "He's coming with us... how about you?" One of her fingers beckoned the drunken boy closer.

Dave grinned. "Might as well... what can I call you?" "Amethyst." Without another word, Dave walked over... and another figure came up behind him and pushed him into the alley. "What the fuck!?" Dave yelped. It was another woman, but this one was older (in her mid-twenties), with dark skin, ink colored short hair, and several scars on her arms.

It was this point when Dave began feeling very, very scared.

Eric was being held still by three other women. The eldest (who had a hand clamped over Eric's mouth) was possibly mid-twenties, also with dark skin, but her hair was in dreadlocks and she had several piercings. The next was white, an older teen with lots of freckles and orange hair. The creepiest was the youngest, fifteen years old. Her head was shaved, she was Asian with bright green eyes.

Dave swallowed nervously. "Wh... what's going on?" He whimpered. "Simple, my dear." Amethyst purred.

"You're dinner."

* * *

Punk and Johnny reached their shared apartment. Johnny swore when he reached into his pockets. "Dropped my keys." He growled. "You're fucking kidding. Where'd you do that?" Punk groaned, slipping another cigarette into his mouth and lighting up. After pounding on the door for a couple seconds with no response from the girl inside, Johnny groaned. "Probably where we were with the rich dicks. Let's go get them."

The two headed back. "Here's your keys." Punk lifted up the ring and jingled them around. Johnny snatched them and glanced at where the rich kids were from before. "Hmm, guess they got bored." Johnny decided.

Both heard the scream.

Punk jumped. "Bloody hell, what was that!?" "Don't know, but I'm not finding out." Johnny decided, pocketing the keys. Over the shock, Punk grinned. "Come on, mate, I'm bored, I got my guitar, everything'll be cool. Whoever finds the source first gets twenty bucks."

Punk took off quickly. Johnny groaned and face palmed. "Fine. If I don't find anything in ten minutes, I'm going home without you. I'll lock the door too." "Go to hell." Punk replied good naturedly. "Been there."

The two split up and began poking around.

It was about seven minutes after they split up when Johnny heard a scream he recognized. "Punk!" He ran towards it, where Punk was stumbling out of an alley. "Mate, run!" Punk yelled, his face white. What Johnny realized was that Punk was spattered in blood, and a lot of it. "Fuck... come on!" Grabbing his friend's arm, he dragged him away at top speed.

When they were several blocks away, Punk's legs gave out. He dropped, shaking and whimpering, teeth chattering. "Oh hell, this couldn't get much worse." Johnny groaned.

Cue hearing a motorcycle slow down and a shocked voice yell, "Johnny Rancid!?" Johnny turned to see Robin, who was clearly surprised. "Okay, God clearly hates me tonight." Johnny mumbled. Robin got off the R-Cycle and pulled out a bird a rang. "Don't. Move." He threatened. "Seriously. Not in the mood, bird boy." Johnny growled, hand reaching for laser gun.

Robin then seemed to realize Punk Rocket. "What did you do?" He asked. "Nothing, he's in shock." "They... they..." Punk was still shaking. Robin put down the bird a rang and slowly approached Punk. "What is it, Punk?" He asked. "The girls, they ate him! They fucking ate..." Punk went back into his head.

Both Johnny and Robin seemed shocked. "What is he talking about?" Robin asked, feeling slightly nauseous. "No clue. We were heading around town, we heard a scream, Punk and I split up to find out what it was, I find him like this, we ran like hell." Johnny explained, looking just as nervous as the rocker.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You're coming with me. Both of you."

* * *

After calling Raven, all four went to the tower, after Johnny protested and actually attempted to bolt.

Robin tried questioning the thug again, but Johnny insisted he had no idea what happened. Raven attempted to calm down Punk Rocket, but, in her words, 'he retreated deeper into his mind. If I attempt to pursue him I could damage his psyche.' Johnny was locked in the interrogation room which succeeded in further pissing him off.

Raven was sitting next to Punk, after drawing the short straw. She was reading, every now and then taking a quick glance at the unconscious villain. The words that Robin told her that Punk said kept ringing through her head...

_ "The girls, they ate him! They fucking ate..."_

Just thinking about what that possibly meant even creeped her out.

Punk groaned and stirred. Raven walked up to the bed. "Punk Rocket?" She asked. One red eye opened and glared. "Where am I?" He groaned. "The titans tower... we decided that this case was high priority. Can you tell me what happened?" Raven wasn't one to waste time.

The rocker shuddered and sat up. Blinking a couple times, he rubbed his temples. "I can. But I really, really don't want to." He mumbled. "You have to tell me what happened. What you said... they ate him." Punk turned and faced her. Smiling rather crookedly, he sighed.

"I said what I meant. I was poking around under a building, searching for the source of a scream I heard… I took a couple turns, was pretty close to taking off, when I found a side room… and what was happening in there. A couple of chicks were in there…" Punk began gagging and Raven took that time to grab the trash can and hold it up for Punk.

After vomiting, Punk sighed. "Thanks, love. I need a smoke." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette. Raven calmly snatched the cancer stick away. "Only after you tell me what happened." Raven threatened. Glowering, Punk growled, "You sure you want to hear it?" "I have to." Raven said. Punk nodded. "Fine. Two of them were leaning over a different bloke in the corner; I'm thinking he was dead… I hope he was, he was being too quiet. The other one, strapped to a table… wasn't. He was gagged, but he was stilling writhing on the table. His right hand, completely gone, someone was chewing on it. The last girl, she would've been pretty dazzling under different circumstances, was holding up a knife, and either she didn't see me or didn't give a fuck, because… Gimme back the bucket."

Punk puked yet again. Raven felt extremely sorry for the villain at this point. "I'm sorry I have to question you, but this has to be done." Raven said, gently touching his shoulder. Punk balked at the sudden touch, but slowly relaxed. "I get it… the girl sliced him… from here…" Punk gestured to his collar bone, "To here." His hand stopped right above the belt line.

Raven swallowed, trying to force bile back down to her stomach. "I… see." "No you don't, be glad you don't. That's when I screamed and ran like hell… can't even remember running back into Johnny or seeing your bird leader." Punk held out his hand and Raven placed the cigarette in the center. "Thanks." His other pocket had a lighter and Punk quickly lit up. Raven hacked and waved the smoke away from her face. "You're killing yourself." She deadpanned.

Punk shrugged. "I don't give a fuck." "I'll leave you alone now." Levitating the barf bucket away, Raven walked out of the room.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

When Raven disposed of the puke and returned to the main room, everyone was curious about what happened. Omitting certain details, Raven told… and their reactions were expected. Robin was pale and began pacing, Beast Boy ran over to the trash can and emptied his entire stomach, Starfire had to sit down and nearly passed out, and Cyborg turned a shade of green that you wouldn't think was possible and yelled, "That is just WRONG!"

Robin slowly inhaled and exhaled. "We have to figure out who these… cannibals are. Can Punk Rocket give you a description of them?" "I'd suggest leaving him alone for at least a couple hours, the rest of the night and most of the morning would be good. He was clearly traumatized." Raven said. "Can't blame him." Beast Boy whimpered. "I do not believe any of us can." Starfire said, shuddering.

Glancing around the room, Raven sighed. "I'm not sure, but I believe one of the girls may have seen Punk Rocket. His life is in danger if they try hunting him down. In his best interest, he should stay here until they have been apprehended." "Or killed."

Johnny was leaning against the entry, looking calm. "What the- how did you get out of the interrogation room?!" Robin yelled, pulling out a bird a rang. "Easy, kid. Took me god knows how long, but I managed to trick the door. Heard the little story, I can see why Punk looked like shit." Johnny said, holding up both hands. "You don't seem that concerned." Raven noted. "I've seen a lot of crazy fucked up things, you kinda get numb after a while." Johnny said.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. "Dude, we're talking about chicks eating people while they are still ALIVE! How are you that numb?" "Do you really want to know?" The smirk on Johnny's face prompted Beast Boy to shake his head no. "We have no reason to keep you here, Rancid, so in the morning we're delivering you to the cops." Robin growled.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Wrong. I think I know where Punk was when he ran into the cannibals." "Talk." Robin ordered. "Red X's right, you do take stuff way too seriously. He was talking about Underground." Johnny said. "Uh, dude, we already KNOW he was underground." Beast Boy said. "Not that Underground." Johnny said. "The Underground is supposedly a maze of tunnels under the city that can practically take you anywhere… supposedly if you can find the entrances." Cyborg explained. "Exactly." Johnny said. "It doesn't exist." Robin snorted. "Again, wrong. I've been down there dozens of times. It's real. Here's the deal, I'll lead you around Underground, and you don't throw me in jail after the cannibals are either dead or in prison." Johnny said.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "How can we trust you?" He asked. "My best friend could've been eaten, and I'd rather not become a Happy Meal for cannibals either. So this is rather selfish, I'd think." Johnny said nonchalantly. "Robin, should we accept his deal?" Starfire whispered. "We kinda have to I think. If he knows Underground well he can actually be a good help." Raven added. Robin groaned. "I'm not gonna like it… but we have to." Robin walked up to Johnny and said, "We have a deal, Rancid. You are staying here in the tower though, and we will keep an eye on you. Try anything and you will be thrown in jail. Clear?"

Johnny shrugged. "Deal, bird boy."

**(… You know what the really funny part is about this? My MP3 kept shuffling to Sweeney Todd music while I was typing this. If you haven't seen the movie, I won't spoil it, but those who have will get it.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm baaaaack…)**

They headed out about eight AM the next morning. Beast Boy 'offered' (practically begged, actually) to stay behind to watch Punk Rocket, even though he had fallen back asleep. Robin agreed, mostly to slightly shield the youngest member of the team from the likely blood they would run into.

Johnny kept true to his word; he did lead them to an entrance to Underground. This one was hidden under a dumpster. After shoving it out of the way, Cyborg lifted up the trap door. "Well, down the rabbit hole." He joked weakly. "I do not believe I want to venture down this den of small furry animals." Starfire whimpered. "I'll go first." Robin offered. Johnny snorted. "You wouldn't know where to go, bird boy. Down I go."

The biker hopped down. "I'm still feeling a bit iffy on trusting a psychopathic biker." Cyborg grumbled. "We don't have a choice." Robin pointed out before also jumping down, ignoring the ladder. Johnny was leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough, get scared?" Johnny taunted. Robin glanced down the long tunnel and shivered, it was rather cool down here. "Rancid, the only reason I'm not actually hurting you for that is because we need your help." Robin growled. Johnny only snickered.

Raven and Starfire floated down next, followed by Cyborg, who actually took the ladder part way. "Starfire, Cyborg, give us light." Robin ordered. Light filled the tunnel. "Okay… I have a slight clue where Punk may have been, but I have no idea where he could've entered. This way should lead us somewhere close." Johnny began leading the way, but not before giving one last warning: "And one more thing… be a bit careful. Don't know why, but there is some fucked up things done here that can seriously screw your mind around."

Starfire stuck close to Robin. "I do not like this place." She whispered. "It's okay Star." Robin reached over and gently squeezed her hand. Johnny noticed the contact, rolled his eyes, and grumbled, "Are they always like that?" "Worse." Raven deadpanned.

* * *

Punk Rocket woke up kinda groggily. Reaching up and rubbing his temples, he glanced around the titan infirmary and grumbled, "Bloody hell, I need to get out of here." "Hey, dude, you're awake!"

The rocker glanced up to see Beast Boy entering the infirmary. Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "Where's the scary bird girl?" "I'm the only titan here; the others are in the Underground searching for the cannibals… hungry? I got some tofu eggs left over from breakfast!" Beast Boy explained, plopping down in a chair. "Well, it ought to be better than some things I've eaten…" Punk grumbled.

Beast Boy hurried and came back, happy that someone actually agreed to eat the tofu eggs. Punk was now sitting cross legged on top of the covers, fiddling around with his guitar. "Whoa, dude, don't start blowing holes in the walls." Beast Boy said, setting the slightly cold eggs on the bed next to Punk. "I won't- too hungry." Punk said, setting down his guitar and quickly digging into the eggs.

After a couple bites, he shrugged. "Not bad, I prefer real eggs." Punk decided. "At least you'll eat them; Cyborg keeps throwing my tofu out and saying I should eat real eggs! Dude, I can turn into a chicken, do you know how WRONG that is?" Beast Boy ranted. Punk past off his snickering as cough and said, "That is… totally understandable, I suppose. Got more eggs, haven't eaten good in a while." Punk lifted up his plate looking hopeful.

Beast Boy snickered. "Think I do, be back in ten!" Beast Boy did come back with more eggs, and tofu bacon. "You… made me some?" Punk looked oddly touched as he ate. "Something tells me you haven't eaten for a lot longer than a while." Beast Boy said, a little bit quiet.

Punk shrugged. "Two days ago, a couple pop tarts I swiped from the HIVE Five base. I'm fine other than that though." Beast Boy's eyes bulged out. "How are you LIVING?" He managed to squeak. "Practice, I think. I've gone four days, heck, I think See-More's gone a week and a half, plus." Punk explained. Beast Boy shook his head in amazement. "Dude, if I wasn't sitting down, I'd be passed out." He managed to say.

Plate finished, Punk set it on the side table. "It's life. Sometimes you eat, sometimes you don't. Some people are respected for their powers and get a full fridge; some people are ridiculed and go hungry." He said the last part a lot quieter.

Beast Boy smiled feebly. "Uh… sorry?" "Don't be, it's insulting. I like my life, and I got plenty of good mates… When can I leave?" Punk asked. Happy that the subject was finally changed, Beast Boy sighed. "Robin said something about the creepy cannibals seeing you… so your life is kinda in danger." "So I'm staying here until they're dead. Bloody fantastic." Punk grumbled. "Or put in jail. Where they belong. You like TV? We got like a million channels…" Beast Boy offered.

Punk grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have Netflix would you?" "Yeah, come on, let's go watch TV!"

The two, somewhat bonded, headed to the living room… although Punk's legs were asleep and he walked a bit funny, causing Beast Boy to laugh at him.

* * *

"Eep!" Starfire jumped away from a rat scuttling by her feet. "Heard rats are great barbecued." Johnny deadpanned. "You are not funny." Starfire growled, eyes glowing. "I think I'm pretty fucking hilarious." Johnny and Starfire- did not get along. At all. Seriously.

Robin sighed. "Think we're anywhere close to where Punk found the bodies?" "Thinking so, a couple more turns there's this place with a bunch of side rooms, dunno what it was used for…" They entered a large room and Johnny quickly said, "Don't touch the jars."

Cyborg glanced around at several tables covered with dozens of clear jars, filled with a bluish liquid with black bubble like things in them. "What are they?" Robin asked. "Don't know, but as a joke Billy a couple drops in my drink… I was tripping for about an hour, and not in the good way." Johnny made a face at the jars. The titans made sure to scoot the long way around the tables.

Something pricked Starfire's neck and she jumped. "X'hal!" She reached up and took something out of her neck. "You okay, Star?" Cyborg asked. "I'm…" before she could say she was fine, she screamed and shot star bolts at both Raven and Cyborg. "Starfire, what are you doing!?" Robin asked. Starfire screamed something in Tamaranian before firing a star bolt at Robin.

Ducking behind an empty table, Johnny yelled, "Did your girlfriend go near one of the jars?!" "No, she was right beside me!" Robin yelled, dodging star bolts. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, black bonds of energy grabbing metal bars and twisting them around the alien. It was clear it wouldn't hold her for long.

Cyborg had his cannon out, although he didn't like the prospect of shooting one of his closest friends. "You weren't kidding about the tripping thing!" He yelled. "How did she even get some on her?" Raven questioned. "Starfire, please, calm down!" Robin tried approaching her but got kicked in the gut and Starfire screamed in Tamaranian at her again.

Johnny groaned. "Is there any way to calm her down?" Robin asked. "She's caught up in a hallucination… she believes she's on Tamaran… fighting…" Raven said slowly, reading her mind. "Does anyone hear speak Tamaranian, because that would be really helpful right now!" Cyborg said.

After mulling it over, Johnny grumbled, "Fucking hell… this will be fun to explain…" Standing up, Johnny yelled something in Tamaranian. Starfire paused and said something back. Johnny seemed to be giving her an order. Slowly, Starfire slumped down and began sobbing. "Get your girlfriend back home." Johnny grumbled, looking embarrassed.

Raven ran over to Starfire and examined something that was still in her hand. "A dart… someone shot the drug at her." She said softly. Johnny slowly looked around the room… then he looked up. "Dizzy, get down here. Now." He growled.

A head poked itself out of a little hole in the ceiling. "No!" It snapped… more so she snapped. "Can someone help me here?" Johnny asked. After making sure Starfire wasn't going to go insane again, Raven flew up and dragged the little girl out. Kicking and screaming, the little girl revealed herself. Too pale skin, brown stringy hair, dark baggy clothes, and a nasty scowl that revealed a couple missing teeth. She couldn't have been more than eight.

Raven sat her on the ground. "Did you drug Starfire?" She asked. This time the girl grinned. "Yup! Funny to see her speak nonsense, huh?" Raven resisted the urge to smack her and said, "She was speaking her native language. Why did you do it?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Are you a dumby? Because I WANTED to." "Damn it Dizzy, do you have to be such a pest?" Johnny groaned.

Dizzy stuck out her tongue. "Johnny, why do you have to be a heartless bastard?" She replied in a mocking tone. "Kid, if you weren't so far away, I would pick you up and throw you into the sewers." Johnny threatened. "Easy! Uh… Dizzy, was it?" Robin said. Dizzy nodded. "Did you see anyone down here before us, a couple girls?"

The little girl twirled a piece of her hair. "Hmm… I might've…" "Dizzy, they aren't going to buy you breadsticks." Johnny said. "How do you know?" Dizzy said. "I might buy you breadsticks, if you give us anything useful." Robin said, trying to keep the girl and Johnny from arguing again.

Dizzy smiled again. "Mmkay. I did see a couple girls, they kinda dressed like pro whores, and also looked like they just went to some sorta sacrificial thingamabobber, because all of them had blood on themselves. Kinda freaky, but whatev. There were thirteen in all." "Thirteen?! Didn't Punk only say there was a couple!?" Cyborg yelped. "He probably only saw a few of them." Raven said. "Ahem, I'm trying to talk here!" Dizzy glared at Cyborg and Raven before continuing. "Anyway, there was one I can't really forget, I'm sure she was the leader. She had blue skin! All of them seemed to follow her… that's all I can tell."

Robin nodded. "Thanks Dizzy. Did you see where they went?" "Thataway. Now, gimme my breadsticks." Dizzy put her hands on her hips. Robin turned towards Cyborg and mouthed, 'Call social services.' "I'll get Cy to order them." Robin said, turning back.

Dizzy narrowed her eyes. "Really? You're gonna call the social workers aren't you? Dizzy is out!" Before anyone could blink, Dizzy had sped off, like Kid Flash fast. "Whoa! Why didn't you tell us she had super powers!?" Robin yelped. "Didn't give me the chance." Johnny said sarcastically.

Robin groaned. "Fine… Raven, take Starfire back to the tower." "I'm fine…" Starfire whispered, slowly standing. "The little girl only gave me a light dose… did I hurt you, Robin?!" Starfire cried, flying up to Robin. "We're fine, Star. Are you sure you are fit to go on?" Robin asked. "I shall be. That little girl is very nasty." "She's a street kid, we're- they're all nasty." Johnny snorted.

Starfire looked at Johnny, now more curious. "I am curious, Rancid, how do you know Tamaranian? You speak it quite well." "Let's keep walking." Johnny said quickly, turning and heading down the next corridor.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "That isn't weird at all." She commented. "Come on, we need to keep going. I'll question him the next chance we get." Robin said.

Then a loud yell of shock to have them forget. "Something tells me Rancid found something, come on Titans!" The five ran down the corridor.

Johnny stumbled out of a room, looking very disgusted. "They're in there…" He said before walking a bit away and puking. Raven slowly poked a head in. "Thirteen girls is probably the minimum for this much damage…" She said, slowly breathing in and out. "Starfire, stay out here. That's an order." Robin said, peering into the room.

It was just as Punk Rocket said. Two bodies, or what was left of them, were in there. All that was left was very bloody bones and scraps of cloth from torn up clothing. The room reeked of blood. Cyborg made a face as he looked. "This is just so wrong… ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." "I don't blame you… Raven, can you float in and see if there's anything related to magic or something?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded and floated in, not touching the blood soaked ground. "I think the girls packed up and left, there's not much here… I'm not seeing signs of a sort of ritual… so they're just hungry I suppose." "That isn't funny." Johnny said, waiting outside the room and not looking in. "I had to say it… wait… Johnny, look out!" Raven looked shocked.

Johnny barely managed to dodge a thrown blade. It clattered to the ground.

The thrower made herself visible. It was the blue woman that Dizzy talked about, and seeing her in person wasn't something you wanted to do. Her eyes were solid black and her hair was the same shade, about chin length and thin. A black outfit, the only thing that had color on her was the gold jewelry… and she had a lot of it. "Get the gray one… leave the rest to tell the tale." She said in a quiet, hushed tone.

Four other girls appeared from the shadows. "Yes, Lucinda." The red head (Amethyst, as she introduced herself to her last victim) giggled. Robin pulled out his bo staff. "Titans, go!" He yelled. Johnny quickly pulled a laser gun and shot away Amethyst.

Robin went face to face with Lucinda. Lucinda pulled out her own bo staff that was made of a purplish metal and quickly began fighting him off. She moved very smoothly and efficiently, and Robin wondered where she learned.

Cyborg faced off the girl with several scars on her arms. She was very strong despite being only human and would scream a lot. "Girl, you need to calm down!" Cyborg said, grabbing both her wrists with one of his. The girl hissed and bit the human side of his face. "Yow!" Cyborg dropped her and gingerly touched that side of his face. The girl licked the blood off her lips. "Slightly metallic, but not bad. I wonder how much human is left in you?" She said thoughtfully. "I'm gonna kick your butt you crazy cannibal." Cyborg said, taking another swing at her.

Raven was taking on the older teen with orange hair. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She chanted, lifting up a couple stones and throwing them at her. The girl moved and dodged most of them, one socked her in the stomach and another skimmed her arm. She didn't even seem to feel the wounds, and Raven looked closer at her eyes- they were dilated. This girl had clearly shot up with some sort of drug.

Starfire was fighting the Asian girl with the shaved head. "Please, why do you such cruel things?" Starfire asked. The girl giggled. "Because it tastes good! You should try it!" She said. Starfire was clearly disgusted and she shot an extra-large star bolt. It sent the girl flying into a wall. She got up, a bit shaky, but still ready for a fight.

Johnny had Amethyst on the ropes. She didn't have any ranging weapons, and Johnny was clearly stronger than her. Unlike the others though, he didn't like holding back. Amethyst was on the ground, and she spat out some blood. She whispered something. "What did you say?" Johnny mocked.

Amethyst looked up through messy hair. "Move, Lydia!" She yelled. Another girl, who had been hiding in the shadows, leaped out with insane laughter. At first glance you'd believe she was smiling broadly, but the second proved that there were scars, stretching out like a smile from her mouth. Other than that, she looked like the sweet angel, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lydia jumped on Johnny's back and, without pausing, bit into his neck. Johnny yelled and swore, trying to get a grip on Lydia. Lydia then did something odd. She pulled back, made a disgusted face, and whined, "Lucinda, this one has no taste! Let's be gone!"

Lucinda sighed. "Might as well… girls, come on!" Each one escaped from the titan they fought, a bit worse for wear and ran down the tunnel. Raven attempted to follow, but Cyborg said, "Don't bother, we'll get lost, they clearly know the tunnels a lot better than us. Yo, Rancid, you okay?" Johnny was now kneeling on the ground, gripping his neck wound and very angrily swearing under his breath.

Starfire floated up to him. "Are you in need of medical assistance?" "I'm fine, but that hurt like hell." Johnny growled, eyes narrowed. "Let me look at it, neck wounds are serious. If she bit something hazardous, you could be bleeding out." Raven warned.

Shockingly, Johnny laughed. "No risk of that." Johnny gingerly removed his hand and stood. The wound wasn't bleeding. Instead, a blackish liquid pooled at the torn skin, one drop slipping down his neck. "I don't bleed." Johnny said simply. "Whoa." Robin managed to say. "All the same…" Raven had to float up to get to his neck. Her hands glowing, she healed his neck.

Johnny blinked. "Thanks, I guess." "Where would have the cannibals gone?" Robin demanded. Johnny again shrugged. "Beats me… if the green kid was here, he'd track them." "His name is Beast Boy, and I don't want to expose him to this. Let's try to pick up their trail." "You're an idiot." Was all Johnny would say, but he led the way.

* * *

There were a couple off paths that led to dead ends, but the way out was straight ahead, a ladder. Robin climbed up first and whipped open a trap door. "Ah!" The titan quickly covered his eyes. "A bit bright out there?" Johnny jibed. "Shut up." Robin grumbled.

When they all exited the Underground, they glanced around the street. "This is definitely where Punk was last night…" Johnny decided. "Where did the girls go?" Cyborg said, scratching his head. Everyone shrugged. "Let's get back home… we have one more advantage because of exploring the Underground." Robin said.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Robin?" "We saw the girl's faces, and heard some of their names. We can ID them." Robin explained. "Hmm, maybe you aren't that stupid." Johnny decided. "… Be thankful that we still need you to help us in the Underground. Otherwise I would probably throw you in jail." Robin growled.

Johnny only laughed at that.

**(Johnny likes being an ass, doesn't he?**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hehe, listening to Ke$ha's 'Cannibal' while typing this…)**

When the titans (plus Johnny) got home, they found Beast Boy and Punk Rocket playing a zombie video game on the TV.

"Bloody hell, run you daft character!"

"Eep, I don't wanna die!"

"Fuck the door's locked!"

"Shoot the stupid lock then!"

"I'm out of bullets!"

"Dude!"

"Thomas, what are you doing?"

"AHHHHHH!"

Both boys threw their controllers in the air. "Mate, that isn't funny." Punk said, scowling and getting up. Johnny smirked. "I thought it was." "Fuck you." "Already got a girlfriend." "Not like- shut up!" The smaller teen smacked Johnny's shoulder.

Robin glanced at the screen and watched Beast Boy's and Punk Rocket's characters get mauled by the zombies and the eerie dark red 'GAME OVER' pop up on the screen. Sighing, he turned off the screen. "Any alerts Beast Boy?" "Nope, all quiet here. Me and Punk just played video games and watched TV." The green changeling said.

Nodding, Robin glanced at the rocker. "Are you… feeling okay?" Punk turned towards Robin. "Sure, why?" He asked. "Well…" Robin trailed off. Punk blinked, then sighed. "I kinda haven't been thinking about it to be honest. That's a nice coping mechanism ain't it? Anyway, am I going to be sleeping in the medical place the whole time or what?"

Good, something else to focus on. "We have a couple extra rooms, just in case of certain emergencies. You and Johnny will just sleep on cots." "Fair deal, mate." Punk shrugged. "Raven, show Punk where he'll be saying… Johnny, I have a few questions for you." "Fuck." Johnny swore quietly.

When Punk left the room, Johnny leaned against the back of the couch. "What?" He asked. "Who is Dizzy?" Robin asked first. "A street kid. Real pain in the ass, she's got super speed so any time someone tries to catch her or she sees a social worker, Dizzy takes off. Don't know her real name either." Johnny said. "All right. How do you know Tamaranian?" Robin asked.

Johnny smirked at that point. "That's none of your business bird boy." "I'd say it is." Robin looked up at Johnny, eyes narrowed. Johnny glared him back. "What does the fact that I speak another language have anything to do with anything?" "The fact that it is an alien language that as far as I know no humans know?" Robin said. "Whatever, like I said, it is none of your business!"

The biker sighed. "Is the interrogation over yet?" "Might as well. I will find out." Robin warned. "When you do, go ahead and guess." With that, Johnny turned around and walked away. "It is weird, but it's not important… the identity of the cannibals is." Cyborg pointed out. "You gotta see them up close?" Beast Boy asked. "Some of them… they got away though. The police are currently tearing apart the scene." Robin said. "Let's head to the lab, work on running their descriptions."

Cyborg headed out, intending to hit Raven's room on the way there. "Star, you up for it?" Robin asked after they left. "… I'd like to be alone, please." Starfire said, rather quiet.

Robin looked concern. "Starfire… while you were hallucinating… what did you see?" Starfire looked at her feet. "I saw myself on Tameran… and… everyone I knew and loved… they were dying. I am sorry Robin that I shot star bolts at you, I thought you were a gordanian." She explained, very quiet. Robin gently squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. When we manage to apprehend Dizzy we'll make her apologize." "What a horrid child she is." Starfire agreed. "You don't have to help. See you later Star."

Before he left, Robin kissed her cheek. Starfire giggled after he left the room and touched her warming cheeks.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING…**

Johnny was bored.

This happened a lot, but usually he had his girlfriend with him, and that wasn't too boring. But she wasn't here… and as much as he hated to admit it, he did kinda miss her.

So, instead of waking up the still snoring Punk Rocket, Johnny started poking around the tower. It was... interesting to say the least. It was kinda like the HIVE base, except actually clean.

Turning a corner, he spied into the crime lab. Poking his head inside, he couldn't hold back a snort.

All three titans who had gone in to help had fallen asleep. Raven had just sorta nodded off apparently, her head lolling to the side but she was still sitting up. Robin had his head on his arms, leaning on a desk. Even Cyborg's red eye was off. The crime lab was made up of several computers mounted on the wall with four keyboards on the desk.

Johnny got an idea and left very quietly, to bump into Beast Boy. "Hey, what are you doing outside your room?" The green titan asked, very suspicious. "Was exploring, now looking for a paper bag." Johnny explained.

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "If it involves a prank, I am so in." "It does."

Five minutes later, Beast Boy returned with the paper bag. Johnny clutched the end shut and grinned. "Three, two… one…" Beast Boy popped the bag.

The reaction- possibly the most hilarious thing ever to be seen.

Raven jolted up, slightly gasping. Cyborg's eye came on full light and he looked around. Robin actually fell off his chair onto the floor. All during this, Beast Boy and Johnny were laughing. "You should've gotten a camera too!" Johnny managed to say.

Robin got up. "Beast Boy, Rancid, what the hell!?" He snapped. Both pranksters were still laughing. Raven sighed. "That was immature of the both of you dimwits." "Did you get an ID on the chicks?" Johnny walked in, sitting down on an empty spinning chair. Beast Boy just settled for sitting on the desk.

Cyborg, who had just finished booting up pretty much, glowered at the biker but turned on the screens. "First one we managed to successfully ID was this one." He pointed at the very pretty blonde with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. "Lydia Hadley, she is sixteen years old. She went missing about three months ago after a car accident which killed her parents." Robin explained.

Johnny had to look close to recognize her. "That's the girl with the creepy Joker scars…" He said slowly. Robin shuddered. "Please don't say that name." "What, Joker?" Johnny teased. Robin shuddered again. "Knock it off Johnny." Raven threatened. The biker rolled his eyes. "Next one we found was the one who fought Starfire." Robin continued on, clicking and the Asian girl with the shaved head appeared. "Her name is Gloria Faust… she's fifteen. No one ever reported her missing." He said.

Beast Boy gaped. "Dude, how can no one realize she's gone!?" He managed to squeak. "Some people report she dropped out of school about three months ago, same time frame." Robin said quietly. "Most people just don't give a damn." Johnny supplied. "Next ID." Cyborg clicked this time.

It was the dazzling red head. "Amethyst Hunter, legally changed her name about, again, three months ago, her old name was Amy Hunter. She's nineteen, graduated high school with honors, but didn't go to college… instead she picked up a job as… an escort." Robin chose his words delicately. "Just call her a hooker." Johnny snorted. Robin turned to glare. "I was trying to be nice about it." "Don't bother, she eats people, let's not be nice." Johnny said.

After mentally counting to ten, Robin clicked to the next girl, the girl with orange hair. With the close up, you could tell she had freckles and black eyes. In the picture she was grinning, and her right eyetooth was missing. "This is Marissa Wells, she's eighteen, went missing before her graduation. She would've barely passed, but a couple months before graduation she got her head on." Robin read. "Most of these girls seem to be kinda young." Beast Boy noted. "We noticed." Cyborg muttered.

Robin cleared his throat. "Anyway, the last one we could ID was Aria Dawson." He clicked, revealing the black girl with scars on her arms. In memory, Cyborg reached up and gingerly touched the spot where she had bit him. "She's twenty-five, the eldest of the girls that attacked us. She was admitted to a mental facility a year ago for suicidal tendencies and hallucinations, the scars are probably from self-harm. Went missing, guess when, three months ago." Robin said.

Johnny held up his hands. "Hold up- what about the blue chick, Lucinda I think one of the girls called her." "According to the US database, she doesn't exist. We're searching everywhere… she might not be from Earth though." Raven noted. "I'm gonna ask Starfire if she looks like any alien race, that might help us. Who knows, these girls could be mind-controlled for all we know." Robin said, standing up. "But first, coffee."

The alarm went off at that moment. "Or not." The boy wonder groaned.

* * *

Another body had been found, this one just as stripped as the first ones. But this time it was dumped in an alley.

"This meet up with the criteria of the last body?" The police chief asked. Robin and Raven had come. "It appears so… identity?" Robin asked. "Still working on it. He's a man, maybe in his forties. Do you have ID's on some of the cannibals?" The chief asked. "Some. Cyborg should have sent you them this morning after Raven and I left." Raven flew over the yellow tape. The skull grinned eerily at her and she shuddered, glancing at the ground.

A bloody note was clutched in its right hand-

'TITANS, PREPARE FOR US TO EAT YOUR FLESH.

THE MEAT OF THE STRONG SHALL STRENGTHEN US.'

Raven was thankful she hadn't had breakfast yet. Then she noticed something was around its neck. Gingerly picking it up, she realized it was a chain, with something attached to it. Looking carefully, she discovered it was a locket. "Robin! Get over here, now!" She ordered.

Robin ran over, avoiding the evidence cards. "What is it?" "… Look at the picture inside the locket." Raven managed to whisper. Robin peered inside.

It was a young blonde girl, on her daddy's shoulders. "This was a father?" Robin asked. "Look closely at the girl… she look familiar?" Raven asked. Robin peered closely. "Not… really." "She is… I think she is… now I'm not so sure. But I know we know that girl." Raven said.

Robin nodded. "If you think so Raven."

* * *

Johnny was chilling on the couch, turning on his phone and turning it off. "Hey, problem Rancid?" Cyborg asked as he sat down to play video games, not honestly concerned. "Anywhere private where I could make a call?" Johnny asked. "The roof, as long as you and Punk aren't up there together, we don't want you two making a jail break." Cyborg said.

Johnny smirked. "Gee, who would want to escape from a jail with decent food and video games?" "Got a point… is Punk Rocket okay?" Cyborg asked. "Don't know." Johnny said, getting up and beginning to leave. "He's your friend, shouldn't you at least care?" Cyborg asked.

At that point, Johnny looked over his shoulder and smirked again. "When you're heartless, things don't seem to bother you as much. So no, I don't care." He said before leaving the room.

Cyborg avoided the urge to shudder. Johnny was freaking scary… but he had an idea. "Hey, BB? I know you're in here." He said. The fly on the wall flew over and shifted. "He's really heartless?" He squeaked. "He doesn't bleed at the very least. Go spy on him, see who he talks to." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy saluted. "Got it, Cy!"

By the time he reached the roof, however, the call was mostly done. Turning into a fly, he listened carefully.

"I said I was sorry, yeesh… By the time I can get out, we'll go out, just me and you… heh, don't tempt me… I love you too, bye."

The call ended and Beast Boy waited until he was off the roof to shift back and scratch his head. "Johnny has a girlfriend?" He said aloud.

Shrugging it off, he headed downstairs… only to have Punk surprise him. "Boo." "Ah! Man, don't DO that!" Beast Boy yelped. Punk shrugged. "Who was my mate talking to?" He asked, a cigarette between his lips. "I think his girlfriend… dude, put that away, it smells awful!" Beast Boy hacked.

Sighing, Punk extinguished the cigarette on the wall, leaving a burn mark. "Not surprised, to be honest. Hey, wanna play more of that zombie game mate?" "You sure?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes I'm sure, I hear it can have four players, I'll get Johnny, you get Cyborg." "Deal!" The two shook on it and went to find their respective friends.

**(Not much happened this time around, just more plot moving.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: There will be NO updates during November. Why? Because it is National Novel Writing Month! So pretty much, I'll be attempting to write 50,000 freaking words in that month. If I complete the challenge, I'll upload on a different site, I'll let you guys see it, don't worry.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello my fellow humans!**

**Let's start this freakshow, shall we?)**

_Grinning skulls stared at him from every way._

_ No matter what way he turned, Robin faced walls of grinning, bloody skulls, some which obviously had teeth marks in them. Robin began running down the hall of skulls. The skulls began clattering their teeth together, laughing at him. "We'll eat your flesh, we'll eat your flesh!" They began chanting._

_ Finally reaching a dead end, Robin sunk to the ground, tired and trembling. "No…." He groaned, clamping his ears. He then glanced to the side. Two of the skulls began forming flesh, until they had turned into Raven's and Starfire's heads. They still had sick grins on their faces, and they were still chanting._

_ Robin turned the other way, only to see Cyborg's and Beast Boy's heads with the same insane smile. He couldn't even escape, his legs felt like lead. He glanced up and away, only to see a tall blue woman standing above him- Lucinda. She squatted down and said, "I'll eat you."_

* * *

Robin shot up, yelling, "No!" Glancing around his room, he realized he was alone, and it was just a dream. Quaking badly, Robin ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, tasting salt- tears. He had actually cried in his sleep, it had shaken him up that badly.

He decided fresh air would do him somewhat good, so he got on his clothes and headed for the roof.

What Robin didn't expect was a smoking Johnny to already be up there. "Great, come up here for fresh air and I get smoke instead." He said sarcastically. Johnny glanced up from the ground. "You okay, bird boy?" Robin shrugged. "Fine." "You forgot your mask." Johnny pointed out.

Robin paled and reached up. Sure enough, no mask. He turned away rapidly and reached into his belt, pulling the spare one out. Thankfully the edges were already sticky so it clung on. "Don't worry, the light's bad, didn't see your face all that clear, and I don't give shit about who you are anyway." Johnny reassured, taking another long drag from the cigarette.

Robin sat down against the wall, sighing. "… Didn't figure seeing dead bodies would go into my dreams." He muttered. Johnny winced. "Learned that the hard way I'm guessing?"

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Trust me; unless you happen to have a shrink, it's not going away. Just a heads up." Johnny said, finishing off the cigarette, putting it out, and throwing it into the water. "That's littering, I could take you to jail for that." Robin joked weakly.

Johnny snickered. "It's one AM, highly doubt they care about litterers at this time of night." Robin grinned weakly. "Probably not." He agreed.

The biker started up another cigarette. "You're ruining your lungs." Robin pointed out. "I don't have lungs either." Johnny said, puffing away. "… How are you alive?" Robin asked, completely confused.

After a couple seconds of thinking, Johnny shrugged. "Do I look like a science major to you?" He asked. Robin rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt you even graduated high school." Johnny glanced over at Robin, eyes narrowed. "Got to eighth grade… you try to go to school with people chucking rocks at you and treating you like you're a monster daily." He growled.

Robin felt like an idiot. "Oh." "At least you now feel bad. I don't." Johnny grinned, and around the glow of the cigarette, it looked mildly eerie. Robin rolled his eyes, all sympathy for Johnny gone. "I'm going back inside." He decided, heading for the stairs. "Hey, bird boy?"

Robin turned back around. "Yes?" "… Stay close to your girl through all this. You grew up in Gotham, she didn't." Johnny turned away after that. Robin got the hint. "Thanks." "Mention it again; I will toss your sorry ass off the top of your stupid tower."

Snickering, Robin headed for the stairs when his communicator beeped. "Hmm?" He flipped it out his belt. "They ID'd the most recent victim." He said. "Name?" Johnny asked. "Nothing I know- Drury Walker." Robin said, turning to face Johnny.

What he saw shocked him. The thug's eyes had gone large, the cigarette hung loose from his mouth, and he looked shaken up. "Are they sure?" He managed to say. "Yeah, dentals don't lie… what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Robin said.

Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly texting. "What is it, do you know the victim?" Robin headed back over to him. "Not well, but this means you've got a bigger problem than you think you do." He said, tossing the half-finished cancer stick into the water.

Robin peered over his arm to see the text:

**Attention all villains:**

** Get off the streets at night, the ****cannibals took down Killer Moth, they aren't afraid to go after people with meta human abilities or good gear. This isn't a prank.**

Johnny clicked send and every villain with a cell phone received that message, other than Kitten. "Wait, that was Killer Moth!?" Robin did everything but yell. "Kitten spilled her real name and I found out her dad's, just in case. Robin, they took down a villain, and Killer Moth isn't exactly one of the big guys but he isn't that easy to take down." Johnny looked scared, which was an emotion not often seen on his face.

Robin shakily exhaled and wiped the sweat off his face. "This just got more dangerous."

* * *

The next morning, Robin revealed who the victim was, and his other identity.

The titans flipped. "They took down Killer Moth!? And ATE him!?" Beast Boy shrieked. "They're even more powerful than we gave them credit for." Raven shuddered. "Even though she is a horrid girl, I pity poor Kitten… that must be her locket." Starfire decided.

Punk looked at Johnny. "I know you're a heartless bastard, but please tell me you didn't send Kitten the same text you sent everyone on the villain's list…" He groaned. "I'm not stupid. Probably Fang's told her by now." Johnny said, smacking Punk upside the head. "Ow!" Punk squeaked, rubbing the sore spot.

Robin sighed. "Titans, this means that when we do patrol, we aren't going it alone, I am not taking any chances." Punk cleared his throat. "Just saying, mate; the crime rate will go down at night, you know, other than the crazy cannibal killings. Killer Moth wasn't exactly a no name." He pointed out. Robin nodded. "You have a point, Punk, but it's still something the titans have to do."

Cyborg's arm beeped and he glanced at it. "Aw, man… turn on the news, Rob." Cursing under his breath, Robin walked over to the TV and hit the power button.

"Breaking news, three murders have been committed in the past three days, each with one startling thing in common: they were all eaten, alive!" The reporter was a perky young woman with bright blue eyes and a shirt wasn't as buttoned as high as it should've been. "I'm Chelsea Whitman, with today's most shocking news. Yesterday the body of Drury Walker was discovered, completely stripped of flesh. Sources tell us the Titans are investigating this along with the police force, but they are unavailable for comment. In the meantime, the police have identified the group to be young women from teenage years to early twenties, possibly with inhuman abilities, so be cautious at night. More details shall be given as they come in."

The screen changed to sketches of the so far identified cannibals. "And cue the witch hunt." Raven groaned. "Fuck." Both Punk and Johnny said at the same time. "Uh, what's a witch hunt?" Beast Boy asked. "Ever hear of the Salem Witch Trials? If we're really fucked, everyone is gonna be pointing fingers pretty quick." Punk said, plopping down on the couch. "Oh. Not cool." Beast Boy said, ears tipping down.

Raven looked at them, slightly amused. "I'm surprised you know what a witch hunt is." "Hey, I went to school! Till freshman year but that's beside the point." Punk complained. "We know what it means because we're a little bit different; I'd suppose the nice word is. Or freaks if you want to say what you mean." Johnny said, leaning against the couch. "This day is off to a bad start, and I don't think it can get any worse…" Robin groaned. The cannibals had taken down someone with a lot of power behind him, the press was now going to be tailing them wherever, and investigation would be hard with finger pointing.

At that moment, Johnny's phone started ringing. "You jinxed it." Johnny groaned, grabbing his phone and answering. "Yeah?" Someone began yelling very loudly into the phone, causing Johnny to yank his head away. "What the hell? I can't understand you when you're screaming in my fucking ear, you asshole." Johnny snapped back into the phone. "Turn it on speaker if you hear anything important… and please, start watching your mouth." Robin said.

Johnny was clearly too irritated to heed the last bit of advice but after he got the caller to calm the hell down, he turned it on speaker. "Okay, See-More, what the hell is your problem?" Johnny said. "You, for one. Was that cannibal thing a sick joke!? Because I am NOT LAUGHING." The HIVE Five leader snapped. "No, I don't joke about stuff that sick. Why?" Johnny said.

It was quiet as See-More huffed for a couple seconds. "We got invaded last night… about two hours before you texted us. They got in through our escape route into the Underground. We were swarmed before we were even awake… and they dragged off one of Billy's clones." He explained. "Can't he regroup it?" Punk squeaked. "No, for some odd reason, he can't… but we've assumed the worst and locked him in the infirmary on life support… we're just waiting for the flashback now." See-More groaned.

Robin glanced at Johnny and asked, "Flashback?" "If that was the titan leader, so help me god I am going to strangle you Rancid." See-More snapped. "Have a nice time trying, it is him, we're actually doing something so no one else gets eaten. And answer the bird's question." Johnny ordered.

See-More growled several more cuss words before explaining. "A Billy clone can be killed without Billy himself dying. But the issue is, the main guy feels the pain. It's happened twice, once it was pretty quick, one of them got their neck snapped… the second time a psycho from Gotham got a hold of a clone and stopped him from regrouping… he was alive for about an hour before he died. First time he 'died' he was in shock for a couple days… the second time… he landed in a coma."

All of them heard a woman scream in the background. "Angel! What's wrong?!" See-More yelled. "We should've strapped him down, See-More, Mammoth, come help me!" Angel yelped. "Gotta scram, find these fuckers, fast."

The phone hung up, leaving the titans shocked. "… They..." Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence. Starfire sat down rapidly, growing pale. Beast Boy ran to the trash can and puked. Robin leaned against the couch, his vision growing spotty. Johnny and Punk stormed from the room.

Raven followed them, trying to keep her emotions under control. Sure, Billy was kinda a jerk. Sure he was a criminal.

But that didn't mean he deserved the memory of being eaten alive.

Both villains were quietly talking in the hall and Raven listened in.

"Punk, I'm going to kill them if I see them."

"Same here. They deserve it."

"Think the titans will care?"

"They don't have a damn clue about all this. Numerous is our friend. They'll probably think those bitches can be rehabilitated."

"That's bullshit."

"Amen to that. So that's the deal? Kill them, claim self-defense?"

"Sounds good to me."

Raven quietly headed back to her room without being seen… as guilty sounding as it was, she couldn't bring herself to stop them from their scheme.

And she didn't like that she felt like that.

**(Now it's gotten personal. Very. Personal.**

** I feel bad for torturing my favorite character… someone hug me.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(And now… I'm gonna get to a rather gory part… *swallows* I shouldn't have eaten a brownie before I started this.**

**First part is in the POV of Billy.)**

_For the first couple hours, I __just was lying on a floor. One of those crazy bitches jabbed a needle in my arm, couldn't regroup._

_ You know, the time when you accept the fact that you're gonna die no matter what… kinda comfortin' in a fucked up way. _

_ Anyway, the crazy chicks bantered on and on about something, couldn't quite hear them. I'm still wondering why I didn't try killin' myself before they got to me… but when they did… god..._

_ The blindfold got yanked off and I saw the blue chick leader. Heh, I suppose I was still a bit of a fighter- I spat at her and made a comment about blue chicks and sci-fi cliché. Damn, even in the face of a devil I still won't shut up._

_ The blue bitch (I'm calling her that from now on; Lucinda's a too pretty name for that cunt) hissed and grumbled something that wasn't in English at me. Then she, by herself, dragged me away… two other girls followed, one with red eyes and really tan skin, and the other, with green hair and orange eyes… yeah, not joking, they would've looked pretty hot under other circumstances if they didn't look so damn… hungry._

_ Yeah, still wasn't quite letting it click what was going on until I got strapped to a table and blue bitch called for 'Cleo' to get the knives… and get ready to dig in. _

_ That's when it hit me that I was gonna be dinner._

_ I screamed, I tried getting free from the leather restrain things, and looked everywhere but the red eyed girl bringing over the knives…_

_ Blue bitch looked me in the eyes, smiled, and said, "Relax… the less you scream the more we'll drag it on, just a hint." Then… oh god…_

_ She stabbed me… in my… my right side and made an incision. I didn't think the blood would spurt that much, or that I could scream that loud._

_ Cleo, the red eyed chick, started sawing off my left hand with her knife. Thrashing did no good, and my side was killing me, literally. The other girl, I think I heard blue bitch call her Ariel, just bit off my nose. I am not fucking with you; she just bent over and bit off my nose. _

_ Blood leaked into my mouth and down my throat, oddly at that point, I was thankful that I had given my dinner to Giz last night… that way I couldn't actually puke._

_ At that point, I went into shock so I couldn't feel it as much, I kinda felt floaty, like I was watching my hand come off and Cleo bite into it from another person's point of view. Like I was just standing in the room, watching when blue bitch, almost with surgeon's precision, lift out my kidney and put it in a bucket, instructing Ariel to use her abilities on me and to put that in the freezer for 'leftovers'._

_ Then I came back into my body with a sense of panic, and I felt all that pain. Yes, I screamed like a bitch again and struggled… I remember seeing blood drip off the side of the table and trying to realize it was mine._

_ Then Lucinda looked me right in the eyes, grinned, and said, "Good night, Billy." Then she slit me from collarbone to beltline… Everything inside me began flooding out…_

_ And I died._

* * *

"Billy!"

The duplicator was screaming in his sleep, thrashing about. Mammoth and See-More tried holding him still but it just made it worse. "Lemme go, please!" He kept saying, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Kyd teleported in, touched his fingers to Billy's temple, and everyone heard in their mind, **"Sleep."**

Billy stopped moving and slowly relaxed, eyes shutting. Mammoth sighed. "He ain't gonna be much of who he was when he wakes up for good, is he?" He said. For being thick skulled, he had a point. Kyd shrugged and began signing. _'I'll find Jinx and make her make another one of those weird band thin__gs… it'll help. We've all used them and we're better.' _See-More slumped over in a chair and threw his helmet against the wall.

Kyd scowled at See-More. _'If you wake him up I will MURDER you.'_ He signed. "If they get through the barricade that we've placed over our exit to the underground we're fucked anyway. We can't move Billy, and I'll be damned if I let him die twice." See-More growled. Angel walked in. "Any better? Gizmo's getting scared." She asked.

See-More shook his head no. "He had another screaming fit. Kyd calmed him though." Angel sighed and clutched something in her hand. See-More glanced at it. "Hey… haven't seen you with your rosary in a long time." He muttered. "I hadn't felt like I needed it." Angel said truthfully.

Mammoth rolled his eyes. "Kinda hypocritical to keep it around, don't you think?" He asked. "Button your mouth. Maybe one day I'll just go neutral and then I will need it." Angel sat down in another chair and motioned for the other two to also do so.

Glancing to the side, she finally said, "I know we are not in the mood for any more bad news." See-More sighed. "It can't get any worse, can it?" He asked. Angel bit her lip. "I remembered that XL Terrestrial normally hides out in the Underground… I tried calling him five times… no response." Kyd began signing curse words at a rapid pace. "Elliot!" Angel scolded.

Kyd glowered. _'If they next body people find is his, I will search the whole damn Underground for the cannibals and I will go demon on them.' _See-More rolled his eyes and placed his helmet back on. "You'll be dead before you can even get one of them. Angel, I know your only purpose wasn't to give us more bad news."

Angel nodded and bit her lip again so hard it bled. "Yes… I think Johnny and Punk have the right idea." The death glares she received prompted her to slide down in her chair. "We aren't traitors or do gooders. Why the hell should we?" See-More asked. "Because the Titans can help! We don't want to lose another member of the HIVE, we've already lost enough!" Angel cried out, her voice choking at the end.

Kyd, realizing his girlfriend was about to cry, teleported next to her and set a hand on her shoulder. Angel swallowed and managed to keep her tears back. "Please, See-More, forget the fact they stole Jinx and let's form a temporary truce." She said, her voice much quieter.

See-More groaned. "Fine. We need Jinx's help for the band anyway… Mammoth, drug Billy up, the less he's awake the better the band will take effect. Angel, you and Gizmo will stay here and guard the base, the second XL attempts contact, tell me. Kyd and I… we'll go to the tower with a white flag." He added much quieter, "Even though I really, really don't want to."

Angel smiled. "Thanks See."

* * *

"… What?"

It had been two days since the incident with Billy, no more bodies were discovered, although Punk did have a screaming nightmare. He insisted it wasn't about the cannibal incident, although Robin doubted it.

Kyd and See-More had appeared on the Titan's roof, Kyd Wykkyd with a white pillow case attached to a stick. When Robin and Starfire came to the roof to check out what was going on, See-More has said, "We're here to help." Robin had stared at them for a good five seconds before he managed to squeak out that one word.

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "You wish to assist us in taking down the cannibals?" She asked. Kyd rolled his eyes and signed, _'What do you think we want to help you with?' _Robin glanced them both over. "I take it Billy is still alive?" He asked. "We need Jinx's help to get his mind back in one piece." See-More explained.

Robin sighed. "Come in."

* * *

See-More kept craning his neck around to see everything in the main room. "Nice digs… Hey, Punk, Johnny!"

Both criminals were playing the zombie game with Beast Boy. "Hey Cyclops!" Punk said without turning around. "Aw, fuck, I died again." Johnny groaned. "Dude, that's like the third time, you suck!" Beast Boy complained.

Johnny flipped him off and waited for his character to spawn again.

See-More sorta smirked and sat at the counter, along with Kyd Wykkyd. "We need you to answer a couple questions." Robin said, sitting next to See-More. "Gotcha. Start talking, but could you get Jinx? We need her to help Billy." See-More said. "What is Billy's condition exactly?" Robin asked.

The one eyed villain sighed. "Medicated slash magical coma sorta thing. He wakes up, he starts screaming and thrashing around. Not pretty." Robin winced. "I see. Do you think that the cannibals can get back in?" At this point, Johnny shut off the game and listened in, with the other two. "We barricaded and pretty much have the entire entry to the Underground plugged off… but who knows? Some of them are clearly not human… Kyd went into Billy's mind for a bit and got exactly what happened to him." See-More swallowed and shivered.

Robin shuddered as well. "Kyd, are you okay?" He asked. _'I've seen bad things. That… was very bad. But I will survive.' _Kyd signed. "Hey, See-More, you know where my place is? Tell my girl I gave you permission to crash there until this whole mess is sorted out." Johnny had come up to the group and was now leaning against the counter.

Kyd smiled. _'Thanks. You better call her to warn her though. We won't move until Billy isn't in a catatonic state though, too dangerous.' _Johnny gave him a thumbs up to show he got the basic message. "Now, go get Jinx. The longer we wait, the longer Billy's in la-la land." See-More said.

Robin sighed and flipped open the communicator. "Calling Jinx." The communicator fizzed before a familiar speedster's voice said, "Jinx's communicator, the lovely enchantress is unavailable, may I take a message?"

If looks could kill, the communicator would've been obliterated, by the glares Kyd and See-More were shooting at it. "Get Jinx on. Now. It's… an emergency." Robin ordered. Kid Flash saluted and yelled, "Hey, Jinx, Rob needs ya!"

Jinx walked into the frame, toweling off her hair. "It was a late night, Robin, what is it?" Jinx asked. "We need you in Jump City." Robin said. "Why?" "Gimme." See-More snatched the communicator from Robin's hand. Jinx raised her eyebrows. "Okay, See-More, why are you in Titan's Tower?" She snapped.

See-More tried to look pleasant but looked more let down. "Hey, Jaya, we need you to make a band. It's for Billy." Jinx scoffed. "And why should I do that?" "Because that means you're breaking the promise again if you don't." See-More pulled his sleeve down to reveal a very old scar, probably caused by a pen knife or something.

Jinx sighed. "Did you really pull that old trick on me? Fine… what's it supposed to block?" She asked. "I'd… rather tell you in person." See-More seemed uneasy. Jinx now actually looked concerned. "Okay… I'll be there in an hour. It would be more, but I'm travelling by speedster. Jinx out."

The screen went black. "What's that scar from?" Robin asked. "A blood promise… everyone but Mammoth participated, cause his skin can't be pierced. Bumblebee didn't either but she didn't hang with us all that much. We were a bunch of really morbid stupid kids I suppose." See-More explained, straightening his sleeve and hiding the scar from sight.

Robin realized that with this little truce, he might get more insight into his foes that he never even thought about.

Beast Boy had come up to the counter as well. "Hey… hungry? We got food." Beast Boy offered. The look that Beast Boy received was one of starving teenagers. "Really?" See-More asked, brightening up. "Sure, help yourself." Beast Boy shot a look at Robin and he nodded, letting him know he approved.

See-More and Kyd Wykkyd fist bumped and headed for the fridge.

* * *

An hour later, Kid Flash and Jinx showed up, both with stuff for a band, whatever that was. They arrived in the living room, where Wykkyd, Punk, See-More, and Beast Boy were debating the best ice cream type, and whether or not soy ice cream counted.

Kid Flash set Jinx down and she said, "HIVE, at attention!" By pure instinct, Kyd and See-More spun around and stood up. "… Not funny." See-More said as soon as he realized what he did. Jinx grinned. "What can I say, I have quite a commanding presence. I got the necessary supplies, what did Billy do to get a dupe killed this time?"

See-More visibly recoiled. "Jinx…" He motioned her closer and, now very concerned, Jinx walked over, and sat down on the stool where Kyd had previously sat. "He… what happened?" She asked. See-More whispered what happened in her ear.

Jinx turned paler, then green, then back to her normal shade within a couple minutes. When she finally spoke, it was, "Oh… oh my god." "What is it?" Kid Flash asked, now also concerned. Jinx licked her lips. "… A Billy clone can be killed. But… it has an effect on the main one… a clone of his was… eaten, by the cannibals."

Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "Holy… okay, Rob, I'm staying here and helping." Robin nodded. "That would be good. We need all the help we can get." "Well, you are outsourcing to villains." Kid joked weakly.

All the villains in the room shot him a glare. "I'll… be in Beast Boy's room." He sped off. "Wow, he grew a brain." Punk said sarcastically. _'I'm surprise__d you have enough of one to say that.'_ Kyd signed. "Shove it, Kid Creeper. Ow!" Punk gripped his arm where Kyd had pinched it, sharply.

Robin sighed. "See-More, check back tomorrow to see if… whatever that thing you need is ready. I'm sorry." See-More smiled crookedly. "Sorry doesn't change anything. Kyd, let's blow this popsicle stand."

The two teleported off.

**(I'm leaving off here… and I'll rock in a corner for a little bit…**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm baaaack…**

**Also, while typing this, the song 'Evil Food Eater Conchita' shuffled on… if you are a Vocaloid fan, you know what I'm talking about.)**

The next day another body turned up, just after See-More and Kyd arrived to pick up the band.

See-More insisted on coming along for some odd reason. Robin at first refused. "You're a villain; we don't want it public we've allied with you." He growled. See-More sighed and took off his helmet. "Now, I am a civilian." He said, with mild sarcasm, as he shook out his curly hair.

Robin blinked a couple times in shock. "Oh. Okay." He said.

See-More changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a studded belt, and a black/white striped hoodie. "Dude, you look kinda emo." Beast Boy pointed out. See-More grinned. "That's the point." He replied.

Robin used his influence to get See-More in, which wasn't easy considering how he dressed. The body was, once again, dumped in an alley. Robin glanced it over. "Not Billy. Not tall enough." He noted. "Probably Billy's more of a trophy." See-More growled under his breath, glancing off to the side and away from the body.

Raven nodded. "This body might be somewhere around early twenties according to the cops. No notes, no little morbid hints this time." She said. See-More released a sigh of relief. "It ain't XL then." He said. "What?" Robin asked. "XL Terrestrial. He hasn't been picking up his communicator. So either he's laying low or he's a happy meal." See-More explained.

Robin nodded. "That's why you wanted to come along, to make sure it wasn't him." "Yeah, but I sorta guessed that it wasn't… his blood's blue. That would've attracted Area 51 like crazy. Still feel sorry for the guy." See-More glanced at Robin. "See anything else important?" Robin shook his head no before he heard Raven call, "Robin!"

The dark titan had decided to move a dumpster, and it revealed an entrance to the Underground. "See-More, how good are you exploring around down there?" Robin asked. See-More grinned sheepishly. "I suck. I only know the area around the base and I still get lost. The people that know it best are XL, Jinx, and Johnny. Johnny knows it best though."

Robin sighed. "Got it. Someone should seriously make a map of down there."

See-More laughed at that idea.

* * *

Jinx was sitting quietly in the spare bedroom when Kid Flash sped in. "Hey, Jinx, I got dinner!" He lifted up two white boxes of Chinese food. "I'm not hungry." She stated in a monotone voice. Kid Flash plopped down on the bed beside her and gave her a puppy dog face, setting his head on her shoulder. "Come on, Jinx… I got your favorite, chicken teriyaki…"

The girl pushed him off to his surprise. "I'm not hungry." She said again, looking a bit annoyed. Kid Flash set the food on the side table. "Jinx, are you okay?" He asked, now concerned.

Jinx remained quiet for several seconds. "… Just… wondering… if I had been in the base when they were attacked… Billy wouldn't have even needed the band." She finally blurted out. "Hey, how do you know that? And what IS a band anyway?" Kid Flash asked. "It's a memory wipe thing, a bit complicated. And I do, my powers would've kept them away… god, Wally… he's like my brother… a brother who've I failed twice now."

Kid Flash glanced at her wrist, where the visible scar from the promise was. "I'm… sorry. Look, I'm gonna leave you alone, gonna go on patrol, we all know I'm too fast to be even seen by girls so I'll do it alone. Just… take some quiet time. And Jinx… you helped Billy in the end. And who knows, if you were there, you'd be dead instead. You don't come back though."

With that, the fastest boy alive sped off, taking his food with him and leaving Jinx's portion behind.

Jinx stayed quiet for a little while before grabbing her CD player, popping in a burned CD of all her favorite depressing songs, and hit play. Then she began to eat.

* * *

See-More was still in the tower, in his words, 'he didn't want to be around Billy until he was better'. Robin decided to question him later on what exactly the band thing would do.

Soft music drifted down the hallway and you could barely hear it in the main room. "Think Jinx is playing music?" Beast Boy asked. "Sounds like her depressing CD." See-More said while munching a hotdog. "… How would you know?" Cyborg asked. "Hello, lived with her for a while. Even you know what it sounds like, pebble brains." See-More said.

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Where'd you learn that one, Gizmo?" He said. See-More thought it over for a second. "I think I did actually, little bugger." Starfire stopped slurping away mustard to ask, "Although he is a rather awful child, how is he coping?" See-More shrugged. "He's Gizmo. Probably through Jinx's influence he got the idea that showing emotion- bad. Angel's taken up on caring for him though." He explained, not even batting an eyelash at the mustard beverage.

Beast Boy's ears tilted down. "Not exactly a way to live, dude." He pointed out. "If you wanna tell him that, be my guest." See-More took off his helmet again and spun it around due to boredom. Beast Boy snickered. "Do you not care we know what you look like?" He asked. "Not really, you can just look up my record and see my face." See-More explained.

At that moment, Raven appeared. "I think I found a way to track the cannibals." She said. See-More yelped and almost fell off the stool. Quickly he placed on his helmet. The eye blinked a couple times. "… Dude, she was right there, how did you not see her?" Beast Boy asked. "Shut up." See-More growled.

Raven cleared her throat and Robin said, "Guys, be quiet. How?" Raven cleared her throat. "Billy's body has not been dropped yet. We can assume his is a 'trophy' of sorts. But that means his DNA is still all over the place." See-More slowly grinned. "I think I'm following your logic." He said with a nod. Raven nodded back. "We need some of Billy's DNA. Can you do that?" She asked.

See-More nodded. "By tomorrow morning he should be mostly fixed. I'll get it from him then." Raven smiled slightly. "Good. The sooner I do the spell, the sooner we can end this." Raven said.

At that moment, someone sped in- not Kid Flash though.

Dizzy.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, and she looked scared. "Get to… Flight Avenue… Kid Flash… he's in trouble…" She panted. "How'd you get in?!" Robin yelled. "I vibrated through the door, that's why I'm tired. And didn't you hear me you moron!? Kid Flash is gonna become dinner unless we go NOW!" Dizzy screamed.

Everyone paled. See-More flipped open his communicator. "Kyd Wykkyd, teleport to the titan main room now! That's an order!" He snapped. Kyd appeared within a second. "Get us all to Flight Avenue, otherwise we'll be finding a speedster body." See-More ordered.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to see Jinx, paler than normal. Kyd opened the portal. "Fucking son of a bitch…" Jinx ran through first. "Teen Titans, go!" The titans ran through next. See-More nodded at Kyd Wykkyd before he ran in with Dizzy, and the teleporter was last.

* * *

Kid Flash was panting hard, being held back by Cleo and a Hispanic teen with light blue eyes. Lucinda was kneeling in front of him, with Marissa and Aria. "Hmm… what should I cut off first?" Lucinda questioned, a large knife tracing up and down his face.

The speedster shook his head no. "Let's not and say we did." He shot back, trying to vibrate again. The girl with blue eyes huffed. "How about his tongue, that way he'll shut up." She suggested.

Lucinda shrugged. "Good idea, Willow… I have a better idea though…" The knife trailed downward and stopped right above his right knee. "Let's go for poetic justice…" She said, grin growing cruelly.

It hit Kid Flash pretty fast what she meant. "No, no, no! Anything but my legs! No, please!" He screamed, trying to struggle again, but he was too tired, and Cleo was too strong. Lucinda tutted her tongue. "That merely encouraged my idea. A speedster without legs… sounds like a circus freak."

Kid Flash shook his head no again when the knife pierced skin. Then Lucinda was hit with one hell of a hex. She flew into the alley wall with a loud crack. "Don't EVER touch Kid Flash, get it?!" Jinx snapped.

Lucinda stood painfully, her left arm at an awkward position. If you looked carefully, you could see black bone peeking out. Baring her teeth, she said, "We'll eat you too." Jinx smirked. "Hope you choke on my bones, bitch." She replied.

The rest of the titans, plus Kyd Wykkyd, Dizzy, and See-More came up. "Of course, if you eat all of us, you might get a stomach ache… so let's save you the trouble." See-More said.

Lucinda chuckled darkly. "Ladies… go and eat."

A couple more cannibals came out of the shadows, Gloria, Amethyst, and Lydia to be precise. "Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled, charging after Lucinda.

As the titans charged, Jinx went to check on Kid Flash, who was now balled up. "Wally?" She whispered. She realized that there was tear stains on his cheeks. "My legs… anything but my legs…" He whimpered. He was in shock.

Dizzy was tussling with Lydia, who kept trying to bite her. "You know, I hear speedster is terrible for your health, you'll be having stomach cramps for a month." Dizzy noted, managing to stay one step ahead. "True, but children I hear are very tender." Lydia said. Dizzy shook her head no. "I'm a street kid, no fat, just bone and skin. You'd be better eating a salad."

Lucinda was keeping Robin at bay pretty well, even with one arm useless. Letting it swing about, she unleashed claws on the other hand and swiped Robin's face. "Ah!" He yelled, backing away. It was only through pure luck it missed his eyes, but now his left cheek was ripped up and soaked with blood. Lucinda licked off her fingernails and shuddered with pleasure. "Your blood… it's divine." She moaned. "Don't EVER do that again." Robin said, going for the low blow and hitting her bad arm with the bo staff. She yelled in shock and the battle continued on.

The battle came to a sudden end when something unexpected happened.

Jinx was still trying to convince Kid Flash he was okay when Marissa began coming up behind her, knife upraised and a strange fire in her eyes. See-More turned away from fighting Gloria to see that. He knew that a warning would come too late, so he managed to knock Gloria off her feet and he turned on the laser in his helmet…

See-More shot Marissa clean through the skull.

It was very quick. Marissa just dropped like a bowling pin, a bit of blood dripping out the front of her forehead. Her eyes just stared listlessly at Jinx.

The girls stopped fighting. Willow approached Marissa. "Ma… Marissa?" She said, gently shaking her shoulder. Marissa rolled over and stared at the sky with dead eyes. Willow screamed and backed away. After Cleo pushed Beast Boy as a bull away, she ran over and picked up Marissa, like one would a young child. "Retreat!" She ordered. "You don't give the orders, Cleo!" Lucinda yelled, but it was too late. The girls ran out of the alley and into an abandoned store front across the street.

Lucinda glared at See-More. "You will PAY for killing one of my girls." She snapped. "That. Was for Billy." He replied back, voice ice like. Lucinda shook her head and quickly ran off. "And don't come back!" Dizzy called after her.

See-More slumped onto the ground. "I… didn't mean to shoot her through the head, right?" He muttered to himself. "Accidentally on purpose." Raven said. _'That makes sense.' _Kyd Wykkyd signed. "Kyd, take the titans home… I wanna go home too." See-More ordered. Kyd nodded and opened a portal. The titans walked through it, Cyborg carrying the still in shock Kid Flash with Dizzy following.

Before Robin did though, he stopped by See-More. "… You shouldn't have done that. But, Jinx's life was on the line there." He said. "I feel kinda sick to my stomach." See-More grumbled. "I suppose you have the right." Robin walked through and the portal closed.

* * *

"I've put him in a magically induced sleep- a medicine one would wear off too quickly with his powers." Raven said. Johnny and Punk had heard the story, and were on See-More's side. "Wish I could've done that." Punk grumbled. "Punk!" Robin scolded.

Punk raised an eyebrow. "She deserved it." He simply said. "We don't even know if they are doing it of their own free will." Raven pointed out. "I think that no amount of mind control can get you to bite someone's fucking nose off." Johnny growled.

Beast Boy played mediator. Getting in between the two groups, he yelled, "Hey! We are not fighting about this! Maybe it was right, maybe it wasn't! But it's done now so let's just keep what we think is right or wrong to ourselves!"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy like he grew horns. "Let's just go to bed. Jinx, you can stay in the spare bed in the infirmary if you want to." Robin decided after a couple seconds of shocked silence. "Good idea. Thanks, Robin." Jinx said, quickly leaving.

On their way out, Johnny gently smacked Beast Boy's shoulder. "You ain't that bad for a hero." He said. Punk seemed to see Beast Boy in a new light and he gave him a nod of respect.

When he was finally alone, Beast Boy sunk to the floor.

Was that a bad idea, saying that out loud?

**(… And**** now, a cannibal is dead.**

** RIP Marissa, enjoy hell.**

** Bye byes, remember to review… *evil cackle*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(For those I haven't scared off yet, hi. Let us begin another chapter.)**

Billy arrived the next morning, and he wasn't acting like a person who just went through a psychological trauma. He was… well, acting like Billy.

The rest of the HIVE Five was with him, except Angel and Gizmo. Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, and Jinx were there to greet them. See-More started with a quick report. "Had to convince Angel not to go poking around the Underground today, she's kinda worried about XL- Billy, for god's sake, at least wait ten minutes before raiding the fridge." See-More glared at Billy, who, still as one person, was poking around the Titan's refrigerator.

The hillbilly shrugged. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in a couple days, remember?" He explained, shutting the fridge. "Got any soda, not seeing any." Raven sighed and lifted a can off the top of the fridge. "Here. It's warm but Cy forgot to restock the ones in the refrigerator."

Billy winked at the dark titan. "Thanks, darling." Raven lifted a hand that was covered in dark energy but Jinx stopped her. "Billy means zilch when he flirts, I learned to ignore it." She reassured. "After you hexed me threw a wall." Billy pointed out after popping open the can. "And in the girl's locker room… lucky bastard." See-More grumbled.

Kyd smacked See-More over the head for that comment. "Ow! You'd think the helmet would stop that!" He yelped. Kyd shook his head no. _'But in all honesty, Billy is just messi__ng with you… besides, you aren't his type.' _The entire HIVE started snickering. "That's right, Billy prefers blondes…" Mammoth said.

Billy nearly spat his soda. "… That is NOT funny." He mumbled. Jinx cocked an eyebrow. "… This I have to hear." "Jinx!" Robin scolded. "Oh come on, you aren't curious?" Jinx teased. "I was drunk! No one can count for what they have done when they've had one too many, hell, I think Punk hit on Cheshire that same night!" Billy yelped, waving his free arm around.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Uh, dude, I'm lost." "I think both of us are." Raven said. See-More had a wicked grin on while Billy looked very flustered. "During our before party when we were in the Brotherhood of Evil, Kitten got jilted once again by Fang, who the hell is surprised, and- ow!" Billy had emptied his soda and chucked it at See-More, it hit him in the neck. "Bulls eye!" He hooted.

Robin glanced at Billy and was clearly trying not to laugh. "You… and Kitten?" He said between snickers. "Ah shut up, bird boy." Billy grumbled, crossing his arms. "I've heard everything now." He said, holding up his hands. "I'd doubt it." See-More said.

Johnny walked into the living room, sticking his cell in his pocket. "What's all the laughing about?" He asked. "None of your damn business." Billy snapped. The biker rolled his eyes. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Billy sighed. "Sorry, bands tend to make me cranky." He lifted up his right wrist to reveal what looked like a pure metallic band with a couple of odd runes on it. "What's the scribbly lines?" Beast Boy asked. "They're part of the spell." Billy said.

Robin looked at Jinx. "You never did explain what the bands did." He pointed out. Jinx sighed. "The spell is supposed to target a certain memory and erase it, but only the actual images and feelings. You know it happened, but you have the same emotion to it as if you saw it on TV." She explained. Robin blinked. "That… sounds dangerous." He said. "If you know a shrink that knows how to help someone who remembers being eaten alive…" Billy trailed off.

Raven nodded. "I guess you have a valid point…" Raven glanced at See-More. "Do you have the DNA?" She asked. "We pulled his hair this morning." See-More said. "Without telling me why." Billy grumbled. He had now found a bag of chips and was munching on those.

See-More snickered and handed her the plastic bag. Nodding, Raven said, "Jinx, let's put that spell together." The two headed out.

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "How is Kid Flash?" He asked. Robin frowned. "He'll… be fine… although I pity him when he wakes up." He said. _'Why, was he shaken up that bad?' _Kyd Wykkyd signed. Robin looked to the side.

"Not… exactly…"

* * *

Kid Flash slowly stirred. "No, I don't wanna wake up…" He groaned before opening his eyes.

Bright orange eyes stared back.

"Bah!" Kid Flash sat up in shock and looked down at a girl with stringy brown hair and a grin that had a couple holes in it. "Hi! I'm Dizzy!" She said, holding out her hand. After pausing for three seconds (which is forever speedster time), Kid Flash shook her hand. "What's with your eyes?" He asked.

Dizzy blinked in surprise. "They're natural. I suppose they come with my powers." Then came a rant that would've been impossible to decipher if you didn't have super speed. (Here it is dramatically slowed down.)

"Oh my gosh I love you you are like my favorite teen titan I got super speed too, in case you couldn't tell but seriously you are like my idol please can I have your autograph I want to be like you someday not sure if I'll be good but I'll be as cool as you-"

Kid Flash raised a hand. "Whoa, Dizzy, right? Cool your jets; you'll burn your lips right off." Dizzy licked said lips and said, much slower, "They are kinda warm…" Kid Flash sat up with a chuckle. "Weren't you the girl that poisoned Starfire?" He asked.

Dizzy nodded. "I was bored." She said as if that made perfect sense. The fastest boy alive decided to go with a route that could help this girl out in the future. Looking disappointed, he shook his head. "That doesn't give you an excuse to hurt people, Dizzy." He said.

The little girl deflated. "Oh. I know that… but it's still fun…" "Just try to be a bit nicer, kay, Diz?" Kid Flash asked, reaching over and ruffling the little girl's hair. Dizzy shrugged. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't… I'll probably try a bit more though."

Kid Flash grinned. "Trying's a start." Robin walked in. "Hey, KF, you all right?" He asked.

The events of the last night flashed before his eyes. Shuddering, Kid managed to get his breath under control. "They… wanted to cut off my legs." He managed to say. "What bitches!" Dizzy snapped, her eyes alight. Kid Flash was obviously surprised by the foul exclamation coming from someone so young, but he decided to ignore it. "We cleaned out the cut above your knee, just in case of any infection. Jinx and Raven are working on a spell to locate their current whereabouts." Robin said.

Robin sat by the bed. "Are you going to be okay though?" He asked again. Kid Flash smiled weakly. "I'm a Flash, of course I will be." He reassured. "If you say so." Robin said. "I wouldn't be, legs are kinda us speedster's thing." Dizzy said, lifting up one of her legs.

Kid Flash nodded and shuddered. "I'll be fine though." He said again, slowly getting out of the bed. "Wanna race to the kitchen? I'm starving." Dizzy said. "You ate thirty minutes ago." Robin pointed out. "Holy crap that is a while! I haven't eaten in a while either, 1 2 3 go!" Kid Flash said, totally missing Robin's point.

The two ran off in a blur of yellow and dark blue.

Robin rolled his eyes.

* * *

About one o'clock the spell had finished.

They had the results on the screen. "So, they're in the path right below Cross Street… don't know how to get there." Jinx said. "I do. It's a bit tricky though because that part of the Underground had a lot of drug dealers there once upon a time… enough chemicals to have you trip for a long time." Johnny said with a nod.

Robin pounded a fist into his other hand. "That could explain the mind control; Starfire doesn't think that Lucinda is an alien so she must have another method of control." "Yeah, they're all psycho." Punk deadpanned. "Until we prove that they aren't under control we shouldn't try to kill them. That goes for all you guys." Robin said, looking at the villains.

They grumbled violently but decided not to object openly.

Johnny's phone buzzed and he dug it out of his pocket. Smirking at a text, he texted something back and put it back in his pocket. "Was that from…" Billy trailed off when Johnny glared at him. Laughing nervously he hid behind Kyd Wykkyd, who glowered.

Robin turned to Johnny. "When should we move in?" He asked. Johnny looked surprised, and slightly smug. "Asking me for help?" He jibed. "You are the one who knows the Underground the best." Robin pointed out. "I'd say we should get in there around five, but bring a couple lights… and watch where you step." Johnny said after thinking it over.

The Titan's Leader nodded. "Thanks for the advice. Listen up…"

Before Robin could give the plan, the alarms started blaring.

Covering his ears, See-More yelled, "What the hell is that!?" "Trouble." Kid Flash answered before zipping over to the computer and clicking a couple buttons.

The main screen changed to a map of the city, then zoomed into the mall. Security camera footage showed the mall, at first in complete calm… then screams of horror as a security guard was shoved from the second floor to the bottom, sliced from collarbone to belt line. Trust me, when he hit the floor, it was messy. Beast Boy didn't even reach the garbage can before he threw up.

It wasn't over though, the cannibals seemed to melt into the picture, going on a spree of death and attacking. "Kyd Wykkyd?" Robin asked. "Kyd, hurry up, Angel's at the mall with Gizmo and Kom." Johnny said, looking pale.

Kyd looked scared and opened a portal record timing. "Kom?" Robin questioned. "Not the time, bird boy!" Johnny leapt through the portal.

Dizzy barely missed getting in. "Aww, man." She said, snapping her fingers.

* * *

Angel and Blackfire were just inside a fashion store, Gizmo behind them passed out. Both had their uniforms under their clothes so they were obviously villains… playing the part of the hero, but whatever. Unfortunately Blackfire had neglected to put on her body armor.

People were running, screaming, and fighting to get to the exit. The girls just took their pick, already five people were on the ground bleeding and screaming in pain, and three of them were already being fed on by Cleo, Amethyst, and Willow.

Blackfire checked on Gizmo. "He has his gear on him, but he's still out cold." She grunted, shooting another star bolt at Lydia, who, along with Gloria and Ariel, was trying to get closer to them. Both were fighting off waves of panic, caused by Ariel's powers.

Angel sighed, sliding on the ground, clinging to her rosary. "I believe in God, the Father almighty…" She began whispering. "Not the time to pray to someone who isn't listening, Angel!" Blackfire hissed, another star bolt knocking Gloria off her feet.

Then the cavalry arrived.

The portal opened right next to Ariel, so the first person off their feet was the person causing the panic (Thank Cyborg for the lucky punch), instantly easing the fear of the crowds and helping them get out easier.

Lucinda turned and bared her fangs. Her arm was miraculously healed from their encounter the night before. Her teeth were soaked in blood, and she was chewing on… something. A piece of muscle perhaps. "Attack the titans, feast on their flesh!" She screamed. "Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled. "HIVE Five, attack pattern Alpha!" See-More ordered, avoiding laser mode like the plague.

Angel, now calm, stopped saying her prayers and flew out into the battle field, clapping her wings over Lydia's head and knocking her senseless.

Johnny ran into the store. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Fine, got scratched something awful by one of them though… the one with really screwed up infected eyes." Blackfire growled, gingerly touching her stomach. She pointed at the one in question. She was Asian, and her eyes looked like they were oozing pus and blood… not very nice to look at. "Get a name?" Johnny asked. "Heard one of them call her Plague… a nickname or codename." She said. "Nice. Come on, let's kick ass." Johnny said, pulling out a laser gun (usually Robin kept them away from him but Johnny would steal them back.)

Blackfire smiled cruelly. "Let's."

Lucinda and Robin faced off again, Lucinda this time using that purple bo staff from their first encounter. "A warrior you are… I knock you down and you come back for more… yet, you still have a wound, where I have none." Lucinda giggled. Robin remembered the scabbed over cut on his face… even more so when Lucinda leaned close and licked it, peeling off the scab and causing it to bleed again. With a yell of shock Robin got in a lucky hit on her chest, knocking the air from her.

Starfire and this 'Plague' faced off. "With my touch, thousands will fall…" She seemed to whisper over and over again, her lips barely moving. Starfire wondered what she meant by that but still stayed out of reach of her touch.

Aria was still trying to feed off a young man trying to crawl away, clearly in pain and leaving blood behind. An eyeball that crashed into her stomach made her think otherwise. "Didn't your momma tell you not to play with your food?" See-More teased. With a yowl Aria started chasing See-More… and then he realized it could've been a bad idea to piss her off. Running and trying to find the higher ground, he shot the occasional eyeball to keep her from getting ideas. Then Aria got body slammed by one Billy. "What- you're dead!" She gasped. Billy smirked. "You just killed one of me. Can't put any more of me out until I'm better… but one is enough." Billy said, cracking his fists. See-More had stopped running and came alongside Billy to take on Aria, who screamed and charged them again.

Raven found Willow and Amethyst cornering a little boy, and were working on tormenting him. "You know, little boys taste like fish I hear…" Willow giggled. "I hear they taste more like pork… let's try and find out…" Amethyst said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven lifted the boy out of their reach and set him behind her. Jinx came up next to her, smirking. "Pick on someone your own size." She said.

The battle continued like that until Cyborg shot a cannon blast at Lucinda, full blast. It sent her flying into a wall and, once again, her arm broke, along with a couple ribs. Side now soaked in a dark green blood, Lucinda said, "Grab the wounded we can… let's get out of here."

The HIVE Five, minus Gizmo, tried chasing them down but lost them quickly when the cannibals slipped into another secret passage into the Underground… those things are everywhere.

The ambulances quickly arrived and began caring for the victims of a trampled stampede and those partially mauled.

Raven and Jinx dragged over the unconscious Lydia. "They left her behind… they escaped with one victim, a man in his mid-thirties." Jinx explained. Lydia slowly woke up and Raven's free hand glowed.

After blinking a couple times, Lydia groaned and started speaking in French before reverting to English. "Where am I? My head…" She said, gingerly standing on her own and gently pushing Raven and Jinx away. Then she looked at a reflecting window and screamed. "What the hell, what happened to my face!?" She said, starting to shake.

Robin slowly approached Lydia. "Take it easy, I'm Robin." The girl looked at Robin. "Of course you are, everyone knows who you are. I'm Lydia Hadley… where am I?" "It's… complicated." He glared at the villains real quick to get them to keep their mouths shut. "What do you remember last?" He asked, helping hold her up.

Lydia shrugged. "I remember I was in the car, going home to get ready for swim practice… what's going on? Where's my mum and dad?" Robin motioned for one of the paramedics. "Lydia… you went missing three months ago… after a car crash. I'll explain the details later, just try to stay calm." He said. "Wha… What?" Lydia was led away, still in the dark.

Robin turned towards Kyd Wykkyd. "Let's get out of here… before the reporters show up." He said. _'Couldn't have said it better myself.' _Kyd signed before opening a portal. Robin turned to Blackfire and Angel, the latter who was trying to hold Gizmo. "You two, come on too." He said. "Might as well." Blackfire said.

The Boy Wonder would kick himself later for not noticing the look past between Johnny and Blackfire.

* * *

"It's only a minor scratch, but all the same, be careful." Raven warned after she finished applying the bandage to Blackfire's wound. "I've dealt with worse." She said.

Robin got off the phone with the hospital. "It appears that Lydia has no memory of the last three months. Currently she's in the hospital and they're trying to work some drugs from her system." He said. "She could be lying." Punk said. "No, I felt her emotions… she definitely was very confused." Raven said.

See-More was kinda hunched over. "So… Marissa…" He muttered. "We don't know that for sure. Not all of them may be under control." Punk tried to reassure the one eyed villain. "But she could have been." See-More grumbled, his eye switching to a tear.

Robin sighed. "Try not to dwell on it." He tried advising. "Sounds good to me." Punk said, trying to cheer up See-More. It didn't work. See-More just flopped over on the couch and huffed. "Nice shot. Didn't work." Billy grumbled. The band at that moment seemed to melt into thin air. "Yes! Memory is gone!" He said, fist pumping.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and looked at Starfire, who also seemed on edge. Probably because of Blackfire. "Hey, you okay Star?" The changeling asked, walking over. "I… had a thought. If Lucinda is an alien, it is possible I simply do not know what type… but Blackfire would." Starfire explained.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Hey, we won't know until we ask… hey, where did Blackfire go?"

Sure enough, the alien had simply vanished into thin air.

Glancing around, Beast Boy said louder, "Anyone know where Blackfire went?" Everyone looked around, shrugged, and replied the negative. "Matter of fact… I haven't seen Johnny in the past couple minutes either…" Robin noted.

The villains just went back to whatever they were doing, already have connected the pieces. "We'll see them in an hour or so." Billy said, sipping his soda. "Wait, what?" Robin was now confused. _'He didn't tell you?' _Kyd Wykkyd signed. "Tell us what?" Starfire asked. Angel clamped her hands over Gizmo's ears.

See-More was the one who said it-

"Johnny and Blackfire have been a thing for like two months now."

Silence.

Then…

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Several minutes later, Jinx was still snickering, and the titans were still trying to wrap their brains around such an… absurd relationship.

Starfire sighed. "How… exactly…" She began. "Beats us." Mammoth rumbled. "We couldn't get them in the same BUILDING without a fight breaking out when Blackfire first came to earth." See-More chuckled. "That sounds like something they would do." Jinx said before snickering again.

Punk nodded. "It was a relief when they just settled for glares and the occasional snarky comment. Then, I landed in the slammer for a week, I break out, I come home, Johnny and Blackfire are hanging out in the kitchen, having a reasonable conversation, and Black's wearing one of his shirts… they've been together ever since." He explained. "Damn, that's the most screwed up relationship I have EVER heard." Kid Flash said.

See-More chuckled. "Tell us about it… Hey Raven, are you blushing?" Raven looked over her book, glowered, and raised it again. "That's a yes." See-More snickered. Seconds later, the chair he sat on was flipped over with dark energy. "Owwwww…" He whined.

Angel finally removed her hands from Gizmo's ears. "Finally, chicken wings, my ears were dying under there!" He complained. "I'm trying to keep you oblivious dear. Can we just play video games that have a bunch of violence in them?" Angel asked. "… Says the girl with the rosary." Robin said. Eeping, Angel hid it behind her back. "Sounds like a plan." Cyborg chimed in and went up to the game station to slip in the zombie game once again.

When Blackfire showed up (body armor also mysteriously back on), apparently they wanted to be at least a little subtle because Johnny wasn't with her; everyone was gathered around the TV, watching Robin, See-More, Punk, and Beast Boy trying not to get eaten by a horde. "Dude, I'm out of bullets, gimme some of yours!" Beast Boy squeaked. "No way mate, you're on your own!" Punk said, having his little character climb up a ladder and rain bullets on the brain eating monsters. Robin sighed and said, "Check some of the boxes, there has to be bullets somewhere." See-More laughed as he 'accidentally' had his machete cut the ladder bottom so Punk's character fell right into the mouths of hungry zombies. "Fuck you." He growled.

Elbowing Angel, she asked, "What are they doing?" "Playing Brains 4 All… pretty much in the free for all you survive as long as possible. Whoever does wins." Angel explained, moving over so Blackfire could see. Beast Boy almost reached the other pile of boxes when a zombie jumped out from behind them and bit into his neck. "Noooooo!" He yelled, tossing down his controller. "Sorry Robin." See-More said as he turned his gun and shot out Robin's ankle.

"Oh come on!" Robin complained as his character attempted to limp away from the zombies, ending up in failure and having his skull cracked open. "See-More wins." Punk grumbled. "Because he has no soul." Beast Boy complained. See-More stuck his tongue out.

Turning around and facing Blackfire, Robin asked, "I needed to ask Blackfire something anyway." "Shoot." The alien said, examining her fingernails. "Do you think that Lucinda, the blue woman, is an alien?" He asked.

Blackfire thought it over for a couple seconds. "Hmm… now that you think about it… on the moon of the planet Zenar, there is a nearly extinct race that looks similar to her… Didn't bother to stick around, most weren't exactly the friendly type, and the fact they regenerated didn't work either." She said slowly. "Did they have green blood?" Billy asked. "Yup. Learned that pretty quickly." Blackfire said, smirking.

Punk handed the controller to Billy. "Your turn. Anyone else want to switch out?" Robin handed his to Kid Flash and See-More, reigning champion of Brains 4 All, gave his to Kyd Wykkyd. Beast Boy went for the next round.

Approaching the counter to get some soft drinks, Starfire was looking curiously at Blackfire. "And what, this time, is your problem, dear sister?" Blackfire said sarcastically. "Uh… nothing!" She squeaked. Blackfire sipped her orange pop and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a real response. In a low voice, Starfire said, "Just… your taste in men is quite… interesting."

Blackfire blinked in surprise. "What- oh hell… which one spilled the beans?" "No one! I just guessed!" Starfire said. "Highly doubt that… I could say the same for you and the Boy Wonder." She grumbled. "Be silent." Starfire growling.

It looked like it might get violent before things got scary. Blackfire seemed to lose her balance while standing, taking a step to the side. "Sister?" Starfire questioned. "I'm fine, just got dizzy there for a second… ah!" Blackfire dropped her soda and fell over… just as Johnny walked in.

"Kom!" He yelled before running over and kneeling beside her. "I… don't feel that hot…" She groaned.

Johnny undid the body armor on her stomach and ripped off the bandage. The wound, which didn't look too bad before, was now greenish and looked badly infected. "Holy fuck…" He muttered. "Infirmary, now." Raven ordered, flying over. "I… I can walk." Blackfire said, attempting to sit up. "Bullshit." Johnny said, slowly helping her up.

The supposedly heartless biker helped her to the infirmary. No one had the guts, or was that cruel, to make a comment.

**(Yes, Blackfire and Johnny are together...**

** If anyone has read any of my previous stuff, you know that I ship these two to death, they are my first OTP.**

** Anyone that hasn't… yeah, I do ship them to death. Why? Because it is very amusing to have them interact… and they are possibly the sexiest bad ass couple for the teen villains I can think of. **

** Bye byes, remember to review, sorry this went over four thousand words…)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(*slides in, and past* Happy Thanksgiving bitches!)**

Johnny was sitting beside Blackfire in the infirmary. The alien had drifted off to sleep. "So… what exactly is wrong?" He asked Raven.

Raven cleared the hair from her eyes and sighed. "Apparently, Plague infected her with a virus thought to be long extinct. It wouldn't take effect though until she… was under heavy stress… good or bad. The intention probably was for it to affect her during battle." Johnny let it sink in. "Plague didn't count on her having a bit of 'fun' in the meantime." He said.

The dark titan nodded and slightly flushed. Johnny noticed this and snickered. "Let me guess, you're empathic?" He teased. "Johnny Rancid, unless you want me to send you into another dimension, you won't say another word." Raven threatened icily.

Johnny held up his hands. "Got it. I liked this dimension." He said. Glancing over at the sleeping Blackfire, his normal expression seemed to sadden. "Will… she be okay?" He asked. Raven set a hand on the biker's shoulder. "If she had been on the battlefield, most likely no. But since she was in the tower, not too far away from the infirmary, she'll be fine." She said.

Johnny seemed to relax. "Gotcha." Raven seemed suddenly amused as she removed her hand. "What?" Johnny asked. "You know… for someone who brags on being heartless… you show a lot of compassion for her." Raven noted as she began to walk from the infirmary. "If you say another word about that…" Johnny threatened. "My lips are sealed… as long as you two can keep your hands off each other once Blackfire is better." Raven made that position clear- no boinking in the tower as long as she was around.

Grumbling, Johnny continued his watch over Blackfire.

* * *

"Johnny won't move from Blackfire's side until she's better." Raven said as she walked in. "I never knew love could turn someone like Johnny into a fool." Punk grumbled. A whack over the head by Angel knocked him off the couch. "Love, did you have to do that?" He groaned. "Yes." Angel replied.

Robin sighed. "Great, by tomorrow we'll probably find another victim… can this day get any-" "Don't say it!" The entire HIVE yelled, causing Robin to jump out of his skin. "Whenever someone says that, it gets worse." Mammoth explained. _'Trust me, we've had experience.' _Kyd Wykkyd signed, nodding.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "I'll… take your word for it." "Yo, Rob, phone." Cyborg said, tossing the phone to him. Robin held up a finger and left the room.

Again, Angel tried calling XL Terrestrial on her communicator… this time there wasn't even a ring, it just said 'no signal'. Swallowing nervously, she motioned for See-More and Kyd, and pointed it out. "Keep quiet, Angel… it doesn't mean anything, XL probably dropped it in paint again." See-More said in a hushed tone. "I hope so." Angel whimpered.

Robin came back, looking at the end of his rope. "That was the hospital. Lydia tried hanging herself an hour ago. Apparently… she remembered." He said, wincing. "That don't sound very nice thing to remember." Punk shuddered. "It isn't." Robin turned around and left the room.

After he left, Cyborg groaned. "He's going into the evidence room." "The what room?" Billy asked. "Evidence room… he'll be in there all night." Raven said. "Robin… has a habit of getting obsessed with certain cases." Starfire rubbed one of her arms self-consciously. "Ah… Kinda like Jinx whenever she wanted to raid a place…" See-More said, nodding.

Raven shook her head. "He hasn't gotten like this… since we first dealt with Slade."

The effect of the name on the villains was instantaneous. Each one seemed to be spooked, looking over their shoulder and shuddering. "Sorry about that, it's natural." See-More said awkwardly. "Most kids tell scary stories about monsters and stuff like that… when we were younger we'd hear stories about Slade." Angel said.

Raven nodded. "He's your monster under the bed pretty much." "Worse than that- monsters under beds ain't real." Billy shuddered.

Beast Boy decided to take control. "Let's just go to bed. It's nearly ten anyway; hopefully tomorrow Johnny will be able to help." He suggested. "Good plan- Kyd, take us to Johnny's apartment." See-More ordered. Kyd nodded and opened a portal. The villains left.

Cyborg sighed. "Nice idea, BB. Let's follow our advice, come on guys."

Each titan began heading out, each to their rooms… except for Raven.

She went into Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy was just listening to his iPod when she walked in. "Bwa! Raven!" He nearly fell off the top bunk. Raven sighed. "I need to ask you something, Beast Boy."

Swallowing nervously, Beast Boy turned off his music and hopped off of his bed. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "Why are you connecting with the villains?" Raven wasn't one to waste time. Beast Boy blanched but managed to say, "They… they're pretty friendly when they're not trying to fight us…"

Raven shook her head no. "Not that. You seem to actually be connecting with them on a different level, more than just being normally friendly… it's as if you sympathize with them." Beast Boy seemed largely uncomfortable. "Well… maybe uh…"

His ears drooped. "Yeah. I do." "Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy swallowed again. "I understand them… Rae… can you not ask any more questions?" He said, looking at his feet.

Raven narrowed her eyes, then widened them as she realized what that possibly could mean. "All right. Beast Boy… when you want to talk about it, remember… I was born to destroy the world. Whatever you have in your past won't bother me as much."

Smiling, Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Thanks Rae." "But if you keep calling me Rae…" Raven also smiled to show she was joking and she left.

Beast Boy flopped down on his bottom bunk and sighed. Hmm… maybe when this all was said and done, he could finally ask her out for pizza…

Raven walked into her room and into her bed. She was just about asleep when she felt something at the edge of her senses. She couldn't quite tune it out so she listened a bit more, and then groaned. _'Dammit it Jinx, you know better…'_

* * *

TIME: 1:37.

Starfire flew down the halls, pausing by the infirmary to peer inside. Johnny had fallen asleep and his head lolled over. His hand was intertwined with one of Blackfire's and both seemed pretty content in their sleep.

Holding back a giggle, she kept flying by. She may not have approved… but they certainly were a match. Starfire flew by Robin's room and knocked. No response. Sighing, she knew where he was.

The alien princess flew into the evidence room.

Robin had contacted the police station and they had given him a copy of everything they could find on the cannibals, backgrounds, things found at the crime scenes… and he was searching for an advantage that can be had by them. Anything to give them more of an upper hand…

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Robin. Go to bed." Starfire's voice was firm. "Give me ten more minutes, I know I'm looking right past something." Robin said. "No." Actually using her strength, Starfire picked him off his chair and set him away from the desk.

Robin stared at Starfire in surprise. "I am NOT losing you to a case again." Starfire said firmly. "Star… it'll be okay… I just need to stop more people from being hurt…" Robin said. Starfire pointed at the clock. "It is after midnight, you need rest so we can find them tomorrow!"

The Boy Wonder's shoulders sagged. "You know, if any other person had said that I'd accuse them of insubordination…" He mumbled. "True, but I am your 'girlfriend'… not another person." Starfire said, smiling. Robin smiled weakly back. "Fine… I'll go to bed."

* * *

TIME: 2:24

Someone stumbled onto the island. He got three steps before he fell over again, gasping in pain. _'No, I must keep my head clear…' _He thought, shaking his head dizzily and forcing himself up to keep walking.

With his red eyes, he saw a laser. Perfect, trip that… then… sleep…

No more strength. He was completely out. He fell onto the ground, inches from the laser. He stretched his functioning arm and barely skimmed the laser… but that was enough.

Alarms started blaring and he smiled… now… he could sleep.

Robin peered out of his room. "Trouble!" He yelled.

The rest of the titans hurried down. Johnny poked his head out of the infirmary. "What's going on?" He questioned. "Stay here with Blackfire, we'll find out." Robin ordered. Johnny growled but remained there.

Starfire flew about and landed where a boat was pulled up. "Someone is here… but what is this?" She wiped something off the seat of the boat. It was neon blue liquid, but certainly not water. Examining it closer, Starfire gasped. "Blood." She said. "Over here!" Cyborg yelled, going by where the alarm was tripped.

It was XL Terrestrial… or what was left of him.

He was slashed up pretty bad; some places on him were stitched up crudely. His uniform was nearly shredded, the top was completely gone and his pants were torn and covered in his blood and red blood. His head clearly had been bit and possibly gnawed on; his right antenna was torn clear off, same with the right ear. One eyelid was shut impossibly tight and surrounded also by the blue blood- the eye was gouged out. His worst injury was the fact he was missing his left arm. It had been cut halfway before someone decided to just rip it off, judging by the clean tear halfway and the rest looking ragged.

Robin ran up to him and kneeled down. "… He somehow got away from the cannibals." He said sadly. "Only to die here." Starfire whimpered, landing by the alien. Raven also landed and examined closer… then gasped. "Robin, he's still alive! I can still feel his mind… but he's fading fast. Come on, if we hurry we can save him!"

Making a canopy of dark energy, Raven began to levitate XL to the infirmary. He slightly groaned as he was lifted, revealing that he was miraculously alive.

When they got to the infirmary Raven set XL on the spare bed. Johnny's eyes widened. "Is that…" Robin nodded. "Yes." Blackfire, also awake, struggled and managed to sit up. "How is he still alive?" She questioned in shock.

Robin shrugged. "Because he's a stubborn son of a bitch." Johnny said, slightly smirking. Robin rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt it, but we still need to stop the bleeding. Cyborg, Raven?" He questioned. "Don't need to say it twice." Raven said, eyes glowing. She began healing the worse wounds, and discovered that originally he had three kidneys and two hearts… he was now missing two kidneys and one of those hearts. Blackfire supplied that he could live without them but before she could give the full explanation she fell back to sleep herself.

It took several hours but they got him out of danger.

It was now six AM.

Starfire and Robin had fallen asleep outside. Beast Boy, as a dog, was curled up next to Raven's feet. Raven was now sitting in a chair, too tired to move. "Let's hope he wakes up." Cyborg said, wiping the sweat off the human side of his face.

Raven nodded. "Let's hope." She breathed out exhaustedly. "You. Bed. Now." Cyborg ordered. Raven smiled weakly. "Sounds good… don't know how I'll get there." She joked. At that point, Beast Boy crawled away and shifted into a horse. Neighing, he looked at Raven expectantly. "Very funny." Raven said, but still took the ride gratefully.

Cyborg took the chair. Johnny was also awake, he had watched with a rather morbid interest. "You should go to bed too." Cyborg pointed out. "I'm good. Chair's comfy." Johnny said. "If you say so, man." Cyborg hurried to his room to get charged.

At ten AM the HIVE arrived.

Robin broke the news to them about XL. Angel seemed very relieved. "At least he's alive." She said. "Of course he's alive! The crud muncher wouldn't let himself die!" Gizmo sneered.

See-More seemed relaxed. "Can we see him?" He asked. "Raven said it would better to wait till he wakes up." Robin said. "Aw, I wanna see him!" Billy complained. "… He was seriously scarred up by the attack." Robin chose his words delicately.

Kyd shrugged. _'He's still our friend, and we've probably seen him worse.' _He signed. Robin just went out and said it after telling Angel to clamp her hands over Gizmo's ears: "His left arm was amputated. His right antenna and ear have been torn off. The left eye was gouged out. There's also a bunch of other injuries, but those are the most evident ones."

See-More shrugged. "We've seen him worse." He said. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"See-More means that I regenerate."

It was XL Terrestrial. His uniform was still torn up, and he still looked like hell, but he wasn't bloody, and he was standing under his own power.

A flying tackle by Angel nearly undid that. "Ah! Unleash me!" XL yelped, struggling. "But… but I thought you were dead…" She said, holding him up and sobbing. XL rolled his remaining eye. "Well. I'm not. So quit acting like a pathetic human and release me."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "For one you shouldn't be out of bed. And for two, she was worried. You could at least be somewhat sympathetic." XL snorted, then winced in pain. "Remind me NOT to do that…" "It's all right Robin, he's normally a dick." Angel said, letting go of the alien and rubbing away her tears.

XL nodded. "You mean I am practical. There is a difference." He said. Angel helped him onto the couch and he told his story. "I have been under the cannibal's captivity for I believe about four days. You can obviously see the damage. But however, I have learned valuable information during that time. I convinced them to keep me alive as an 'everlasting' food source, but since I regenerate rather slowly, it'll take me at least two months to become fully myself again. They intended on finishing me off last night but I got away when they were attempting to remove my arm, which is why the wound is ragged."

Starfire gasped. "How did you do it?" XL turned and winked his remaining eye at Starfire. "Let's just say I got trained well, Princess." He said. The look on Robin's face- priceless.

See-More cleared his throat after holding back more laughter. "K… Kyd, take Angel with you and get XL's spare uniform at the base. XL, what have you learned about our little cannibal friends?"

After Kyd vanished along with Angel, XL began delivering his report. "Thirteen in all, most are young females, only four are meta human, Ariel, with the ability of panic, Plague, who can heal and cause disease, Cleo, with super strength, and Lucinda, the leader, an alien. They are extremely saddened by the loss of Marissa and have burned her body, spread her ashes. However, here's the important part…"

XL grinned. "Not all of them are under mind control or drugs. Marissa was one of the ones who joined on her own free will." See-More sighed with relief. "That. Makes me feel so much better." He muttered. "Which ones are controlled?" Robin questioned.

At this point, Angel and Kyd reappeared, with a new uniform for XL. "May I at least change first?" He questioned. "You may." Robin said. XL nodded and quickly left the room.

When Robin got upstairs, XL had fallen back asleep, but he had written down everything on a piece of paper that he thought could be useful-

1. Marissa Wells- 18. White. Orange hair. Black eyes. Freckles. Missing right eye tooth.

2. Samatha Black- 17. White. Black curls. Amber eyes. Mole under lip. Controlled.

3. Eve London- 27. Hispanic. Brown hair, blonde tips. Mottled green eyes. Scar below right eye.

4. Coraline Davis- 24. Black. Black hair is in dreads. Black eyes. Lip ring/eyebrow/tongue ring. Controlled.

5. Gloria Faust- 15. Asian. Head is shaved. Green eyes. Also several piercings. Controlled.

6. Ariel Poppins- 22. White. Green hair. Orange eyes. Black snake tattoos going from shoulder blades to hands.

7. Willow Ashton- 16. Hispanic. Black hair. Light blue eyes. Controlled.

8. Lydia Hadley- 16. White. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Scars stretching from her mouth outwards, like a smile. Controlled.

9. Aria Dawson- 25. Black. Black hair. Black eyes. Several scars on arms from self-harm.

10. Katrina 'Plague' Dunn- 22. Asian. Bleached white hair. Gray eyes that look swollen and infected. Pus/blood comes from them at times.

11. Amethyst Hunter- 19. White. Red long hair, to her hips. Mint green eyes. Skin is tanned. Tattoo of a cat between shoulder blades.

12. Cleo Berry- 20. Indian. Black bob cut. Red eyes. Extremely muscled.

13. Lucinda? - 25. Blue, smooth skin. Thin black hair. Black out eyes. Fangs, claws. Leader.

One more thing was written on the bottom- 'Tomorrow, strike.'

Robin resolved to do so.

**(The first battle is next update!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
